


Dean Ambrose One Shot's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot's based off individual requests. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afeared

 

**[Read it on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/50069949-dean-ambrose-one-shot%27s) **

**[Read it on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist) **

 

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by skittlesinyurmouth:**

\-------------------------------

You hated scary movies and your boyfriend Dean would tease you, by making you watch the most gory and chilling horror films that he could lay his hands on. Every Sunday night you would lay in bed and watch a movie of his choice together before you went to sleep, and this Sunday was no different as you anxiously waited to see what movie Dean had chosen.

''So what is it this time?'' you asked nervously

''You're have to wait and see darling'' Dean replied with a smirk

He placed the movie into the DVD player and your eyes scanned the screen for any sign of a title but you couldn't see one. The movie had only been playing for just over 4 minutes and you were already shielding your face from the screen with your hand as you grimaced over the what you were seeing. Then the words flashed up on the screen in pale green letters confirming your suspicions, SAW II. As the movie continued to play, you couldn't help but notice that Dean was unusually quiet as he laid beside you. He would usually laugh at the most gory scenes of any horror movie and revel in your revulsion, his laughs getting louder as you winched, but this time there was nothing but the sound of the movie filling the room.

''You alright babe?'' you asked, looking over to Dean with a smile

''Yep'' was all he said in response but you could tell by his face that he was lying

He was scared. Dean was actually scared of a horror film and as the movie came to an end you weren't sure weather to comfort him or tease him about it like he had done to you so many times before. Dean got out of bed and removed the film from the DVD player while you settled down for the night. Just as you shut your eyes you heard Dean open the bedroom door.

''Where are you going?'' you asked as you sat up

''I'll be right back. I've just got to check something'' Dean replied as he made his way downstairs

You had no idea what he was doing and you were too tired at that moment to care as you laid back down and attempting to go to sleep. Your eyes had only been closed for a few minutes when the bedroom light was turned on.

''DEAN!!'' you groaned with annoyance

''Don't move (Y/N)'' Dean said as he walked towards the bed

''What! Why?'' you asked

Dean had a flashlight in his hand and he kneeled down and shone the flashlight underneath the bed as if he was looking for something ''Dean what are you doing?'' you asked bewildered

''I'm checking for serial killers'' he replied

You weren't sure weather to laugh or be concerned by his admission and you realized that the movie had spooked him a lot more than you thought it did ''Babe there's no serial killers in our apartment, come to bed'' you reassured

''In a bit, I've just got one more place to check'' Dean said as he walked towards the bathroom

He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and turned off the bedroom light before joining you in bed. You cuddled up to him, wrapping your arm around his waist, running your fingers through his hair as you looked at him ''Now you know how I feel'' you whispered before rested your head on his chest, falling asleep. 


	2. Intended

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request by moxtiel:**

——————————————————————————————–

You rested your elbows on the hard surface in front of you as you toyed with the condiments on the table. Dean was an hour late for your date night and several phone calls and text's to him had all gone unanswered. It wasn't the first time this had happened and you had grown tired of his erratic behavior lately.

''Are you ready to order?'' The waitress shook you out of your thoughts and you declined her offer politely, apologizing as you left the restaurant. You stepped outside and grabbed your phone to call for a taxi, but before you could do so you spotted Dean walking up to you from the other side of the road. He didn't look remotely worried about keeping you waiting and had a wide smirk spread across his face as he got closer to you.

You placed your phone into your handbag and crossed your arms across your chest, your expression less than warm as he strolled towards you "Where the hell have you been!?'' you yelled causing the smirk to fall from his face

''I'm so sorry darling. I had something really important to do and it took longer than I expected'' he explained

''More important than our date?'' you asked

''Trust me it was  _very_  important and I had to do it today'' Dean insisted

''What was it then?'' you asked

''It doesn't matter now. Let's go inside'' Dean said taking hold of your hand and walking towards the entrance of the restaurant

''No'' you said tugging your hand away from him "I've been waiting for you for an hour, I want to go home'' you seethed

''Oh come on darling. Don't be like that'' Dean pleaded

''You can either take me home or I can get a taxi'' you stated, standing your ground

''Fine. Let's go home'' Dean groaned as he led the way to the car

The car journey home was an awkward one and you and Dean didn't say a word to each other, both of you too stubborn to give in and speak to the other one first. ''So, are you just gonna ignore me for the rest of the night then?'' Dean finally asked as you stepped foot inside the house you both shared

''I really can't be bothered with you right now Dean'' you replied as you made your way upstairs

''Why, because I was late for our date?'' Dean asked as he followed you upstairs

You walked into your bedroom and threw your handbag down on the bed ''It's not just that'' you mumbled as you sat down on the bed and took off your heels

''What then?'' Dean asked

''You've been acting really weird all week'' you said

''No I haven't!!'' Dean denied

''Yes you have'' you argued as you stood up and started to remove your dress

''You're crazy'' Dean groaned

''Whatever'' you replied, walking over to your dresser to grab a pair of pajamas ''If you don't want to be with me anymore then just tell say so'' you mumbled as you stepped into your pajama shorts

''What! off course I want to be with, where the hell did that come from?'' Dean asked

You continued to get changed into your pajamas and pulled your hair back into a pony tail before removing your make-up

''(Y/N)!!'' Dean yelled making you look at him

''You've just been really distant lately and every time I try and talk to you it's like you don't want me around anymore.'' you confessed

''You're imaging things'' Dean said shaking his head in denial

''And you're a fucking liar!!'' you replied as you got into bed and turned your back to him

''You wanna know what I was doing? Here'' he yelled. You felt something fall onto the bed and you sat up, your eyes darting towards a small square shaped box lying in the center of the bed. 

You looked over to Dean and his face was blank so you picked up the box and opened it, revealing a 14-carat diamond cut engagement ring. "Do you understand now?'' Dean asked

You were astonished and for a few seconds, completely lost for words as you looked down at the beautiful ring in front of you ''Is this what I think it is?'' you finally asked

Dean simply nodded his head in confirmation and you got up off the bed and walked towards him, the box still in your hand as you threw your arms around him and pulled him into you for a hug 

''I'm sorry baby'' you whispered pulling back from him ''And my answer is yes'' you added as you lent forward to kiss him


	3. Just To See You Smile

 It was 11pm and you were relaxing in your hotel room when you received a text, you pulled your phone out of your bag and you saw it was from Dean.

_Hey, um I know it's late and I know you're probably about to go to bed but could you maybe drop by my room for a bit? I could really use some company right now. It's room 109_

You and Dean were staying in the same hotel so you immediately text him back

_Yeah no problem I'll be there in a few minutes_

You left your room and made your way to the elevator, scanning all the door numbers for Dean's, after finally finding the right door, you knocked on it a few times. 

''It's open'' Dean yelled

You opened the door and made your way inside, Dean was lead on his bed and his face was scrunched up with distress ''What's wrong?'' you asked, walking over to the bed, laying down beside him

''I'm just having one of those days you know?'' he replied

Dean had been feeling down ever since he and his girlfriend split up a few weeks ago and he didn't have anyone else, so you always made sure that you were there for him whenever he needed it.

''Well, i'm going to stay here and make you feel better, and i'm not leaving until i see those dimples'' you said poking at his cheeks

''Thanks (Y/N)'' he said, wrapping his arm around you

''Anytime Dean'' you replied resting your head on his shoulder

You both sat in silence for a few moments as you watched the TV and although you knew that just being there was helping him, you still wanted to talk to him and cheer him up a bit ''Do you want to talk about it?'' you asked, your voice barely louder than a whisper as you spoke. 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and let out a loud sigh 

''We don't have to if you don't want to'' you added as you saw him grow a little uncomfortable ''But I can't really help you unless you tell me whats wrong now can i?'' you said, offering him a friendly smile

''I....i just.....i just can't understand why she broke up with me'' Dean confessed, his voice quivering slightly

''Have you not spoken to her since she broke things off?'' you asked

''No not really. I thought it was best to give her some space'' he replied

''Well, I'm afraid only she can answer that question for you babe'' you said as you sat up and turned around to face him ''You and (H/E/G/N) were together for a long time and those feelings you had for her aren't just going to disappear overnight. You need to sit down and have a chat with her, try to figure out how to move forward so you can both get on with your life's'' you said

Dean was listening to your words of advice intently and he knew what you were saying was right but he still loved her and he didn't know how to act around her now that they weren't together anymore ''I know (Y/N) but I don't think I could cope with seeing her with someone else, I love her still, i never wanted to break up with her!'' Dean confessed

''What did she say to you exactly, when she broke up with you?'' you asked

''I don't know. It was something about me not wanting the same things as her in life or something'' Dean said as he shrugged his shoulders

''What kids and stuff?'' you asked

''Guess so'' Dean replied

''Well my friend.......i hate to tell you this but, if you both want different things then I think it's best you let her go. Either that or change your mind about not wanting kids'' you said

You were being brutally honest with him and although you felt bad because he was upset, you knew that it was what he needed to hear. He needed advice and a friendly shoulder to cry on and that's what you were trying your best to do. ''You're right'' Dean said

You smiled at him and let out a sigh before laying back down beside him, resting your head on his chest. You looked up at him and brought one of your hands to his cheek, squeezing it lightly ''Oh Deanie. What am I going to do with you huh?'' you said. 

Dean's mouth turned up into a smile and his cheeks dented as his dimples became prominent on his skin ''Was that a smile?'' you asked

He shook his head in denial "Yes it was. I made you smile. Mission accomplished'' you said giggling at him

''So does that mean your going now?'' Dean asked pouting his lips at you

''No I'm not leaving. I'm comfy now'' you said as you poked at his dimples one more time'' snuggling into his side as you continued to watch TV


	4. Compromise

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

You we're changing into your ring gear backstage in your locker room as Raw streamed live on the TV in the background. You were adjusting your attire in a mirror and not taking much notice of the show until a cheer from the crowd caught your attention. Dean was making his way out to the ring and he still seemed to be fuming from the events of the night before. You grabbed the TV remote and turned up the volume slightly, you weren't particularly interested in what Dean had to say but, you didn't want to miss it either. You and Dean had a love/hate relationship, you couldn't stand him, you thought he was a jerk, but you respected his wrestling skills and ability to cut a great promo so you weren't going to miss any segments he was in. Dean walked over to the ringside area and grabbed a chair and microphone, he threw the chair over the top rope and hobbled into the ring

"That title might have slipped literally through my fingers last night. But there's one thing that I refuse to let get away from me." Dean said, his voice showing subtle signs of pain as he spoke

You rolled your eyes and looked back into the mirror, not taking much notice of what he was saying until he mentioned your name "And that's you (Y/N)!!" Dean said, the crowd cheering loudly "So, we're gonna change things up tonight, I'm gonna tell you what we're gonna do. I'm gonna take a seat" Dean said, picking up the chair off the floor and setting it up "And I ain't leaving till you get your ass out here" he added, limping over the chair before sitting down on it

Once he was sat down he threw the microphone onto the canvas and held his arms out by his side, lifting them in the air to signal that he was waiting. You were reluctant to do what he said and go out there, but at the same time you knew he wouldn't shift until you did. Knowing you had no choice you dragged yourself out to the Gorilla Position. Dean lifted his head up in interest when your entrance music hit and he saw you appear before him, however he remained seated as you entered the ring. He picked up the microphone off the floor and brought it up to his lips, tapping it lightly with his fingers. "(Y/N).......i'm not moving from this ring until you either agree to go on a date with me  _or..._ kiss me right here and now in front of everyone." he said, his face full of mischief 

You looked at him in complete shock and disbelief, where the hell did this come from all of a sudden. You didn't really like the sound of either suggestion but, you figured that a kiss would be less of an inconvenience to you than a date would be. You walked over to him and snatched the microphone from his hand "Alright Ambrose......" you said, looking down at him with a sinister look on your face "Get up" you said, backing away from him, placing the microphone down on the ring-matt

Dean's face illuminated with a smile when he realized what you were indicating and he staggered to his feet, distributing all his weight to his good leg as he walked over to you. His eyes burned into you and without any warning his lips connected with yours. He grabbed hold of your hair and tugged at it as he got more into the kiss and he was being quite rough with you. After a few minutes you broke of the kiss and backed out of the ring, holding his gaze as you walked backwards up the entrance ramp. He had got what he wanted and you had successfully got him under your control. Things we're about to get a lot more interesting from now on. 


	5. Solace

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

Dean was your best friend and you wanted to stick around to watch his match but you were exhausted and you just wanted to lie down for a while. You text Dean explaining that you would be at your hotel room if he needed you, and when you didn't hear back from him you assumed that he was busy. You had been in your room for a couple of hours and you were settled down for the night in bed when you heard a series of very loud bangs on your door. You weren't expecting anyone and Dean would have text you if he was on his way. You got up off the bed and made your way towards the door timidly, when you opened it you found a completely shattered and broken looking Dean in front of you. He could hardly stand and he was leaning up against the wall. He looked like he had been battered half to death and you immediately stepped aside for him to come in, noticing he was limping as you made him sit down on the nearest chair. 

"My god Dean what the hell happened!!" you said, visibly shocked at the state he was in

"I had it (Y/N) I had the briefcase in my hands. I was so close and I let it slip away from me" he explaind, his voice completely discouraged as he spoke "And i busted up my damn leg"

You felt so guilty for not sticking around and being there for him but you didn't expect anything like this to happen "Come here" you said, kneeling down and wrapping your arms around him

Dean wasn't the most tactile person and he hardly ever hugged anyone but, you didn't care, he looked like he'd had his soul torn out of his body and you just wanted to try and comfort him. Dean wrapped one of his arms around you and sighed heavily as your head rested on his shoulder. "Listen to me" you said, as you placed your hands on his face "You can't let this one loss get you down, you've got to learn from it, pick yourself back up and come back stronger and more determined than you've ever been" you said smiling at him softly. "Come on Dean!! you're the most strong willed and stubborn person I know. You're not gonna let  _him_  get the better of you are you?" you said looking at him with a raised eyebrow

Dean didn't say anything to you in response, but just starred into your eyes. You could see all the pain and stress dissolve from his face as he looked at you and for a moment it felt like time stood still. You had liked Dean as more than just a friend for a while now and at that very moment you desperately wanted to lean forward and kiss him. But he was in such a state and you weren't even sure if he felt the same way. It just wasn't the right time or place. 

"Do you need anything?" you asked, distracting yourself from your thoughts "Can I get you a drink or something for your leg?" you asked as you stood back up onto your feet

"No" Dean said reaching out his arm to grab your hand "All I want right now, all I've wanted for a long time, is you" he said, his eyes searching your face for any signs of mutual affection as he squeezed your hand tightly

"Dean....i didn't know you felt that way about me." you said completely overwhelmed with both surprise and joy "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that" you added, unable to control the vast smile that was now spreading across your face

"Good" Dean said, pulling you onto his lap with all the remaining strength he had left in his body

You fell onto him and straddled his lap as gently as you could so you didn't hurt his leg any further. For the first time since Dean walked into the room he looked genuinely happy and at ease "You give me strength (Y/N), you give me a reason to fight" Dean said, pouring his heart out to you as he held you close to him

"And together......we are going to make sure you become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion" you answered, your lips edging closer to his by the second. 

You and Dean's lips connected and you melted into his kiss


	6. Date Night

It was date night and you had just finished your main course, Dean's sinful eyes had been burning into you since you left the house and it was getting harder and harder for you to ignore his advances as you waited for dessert to arrive.

''How about we skip dessert and get out of here?'' Dean asked, his hand caressing your thigh under the table

''Dean stop it'' you whispered as his hand ascended further and further up your leg. He knew just how to make you loose control of yourself and a naughty smile spread across his face as you writhed under his touch. You were getting more flustered by the second and you refused to loose control of yourself in public, so you gave into his advances and you both made a hasty exit.

Once you stepped outside you straightened yourself up and quickly made your way towards your car. Dean opened the car door for you to get in, his lips colliding with yours as soon as you were sat down. His kiss was rough and needy and his eyes were practically oozing with want as up pulled back from you. 

"If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to bed'' you purred

Dean smirked at you and quickly got into the car, he had been driving for just 10 minutes when he pulled into a deserted lay-by, turning off the engine, and walking around to the passenger side, opening the door and lowering your seat down without any warning. ''What the hell Dean!!'' You shrieked as the sudden jolt caused you to fall backwards

''Sorry darling'' Dean said as he removed your seat belt and wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up with ease. He sat himself down on your seat and placed you down on his lap. ''But I don't think i can wait until we get home'' he continued as he started to tug at the straps of your dress

You turned your body around and straddled his waist, wrapping one of your arms around his neck as his hands started to caress your breasts through the thin fabric of your dress ''How about you?'' he asked showering the skin on your neck and collarbone with kisses

You tangled your fingers in his hair and his hands slowly ascended underneath your dress and up to the apex between your legs."You look so fucking beautiful tonight'' he mumbled in between kisses

You bit down on your bottom lip as his fingers stroked your pussy through your dampened underwear and you started to grind against his fingers as he pecked at your neck. You didn't need to verbally confirm that you couldn't wait any longer either, your gasps and moans from his touch were the only approval Dean needed 

''Ooh Dean'' you moaned as he found your sweet spot on your neck, sending you over the edge

''You wet for me baby?'' he husked as he pulled your underwear to the side and thrust two fingers into you. You started to whimper and moan as his fingers thrust in and out of you and you pulled him into a rough kiss as he brought you to your high. You clung onto him for a few minutes an nibbled on his ear as his fingers looped into the elastic of your underwear, pulling them down.

There was something about the risk of being caught that was driving you wild and you quickly stepped out of your underwear, pulling your dress up over your head, throwing it onto the floor of the car. Dean led down flat on the seat and you quickly unbuckled his belt, pulling down his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. His hardened cock sprung up and hit his stomach and you took hold of it and lined it up against your entrance before slowly lowering yourself onto it. Dean's hips instantly began to buck upwards and the car was soon filled with the combined moans and groans that were leaving both you and Dean's mouths. Dean sat up and grabbed hold of your waist with one hand as he unclasped your bra with the other, instantly starting to suck on one of your nibbles once your breast's were exposed to him

''Fuck Dean'' you gasped as the car started to shake from his erratic movements

''You like that?'' he replied as his pace increased

''Ahhh Dean!!'' you yelled as the pleasure overtook you and you both grew closer to your peaks

''Shit (Y/N)'' Dean moaned as his thrusts sped up even more

''Talk dirty to me baby'' he groaned as he held onto you tightly

''Fuck my tight little pussy baby, make me cum all over your massive cock. Fuck me!! fuck me hard just like that, make me scream your name!!'' you screeched as he angled himself up to hit your g-spot with every thrust ''AAAHHH!!'' you screamed as your stomach knotted and your walls tightened around his cock, your climax washed over you

''FUCK (Y/N) OOH FUCK!!'' he yelled as he reached his own high, emptying his load into you with a couple more jolts of his hips

His head fell onto your chest and he supported your body by holding you close to him as you both caught your breath, panting and breathing heavily. He gently lifted you up and pulled out of you before settling you back down on his lap. You smiled down at him and pulled him into you, latching your lips onto his once again as your body tingled from your high.


	7. Nurse You Back To Health

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

\- Dean's POV -

I was woken from my sleep at 4am as a cold shiver washed over me, I glanced over to (Y/N) and she was fast asleep, her head barely visible underneath the heap of pillows and blankets she had wrapped around herself. I gently pulled some of the bed sheets off her and wiggled my way underneath it, hoping not to wake her up in the process. She looked so peaceful as she slept and I couldn't help but kiss her gently on the cheek, wrapping my arm around her before drifting off to sleep again.

\-------------------------------------------------

[5 hours later]

The alarm clock beeped loudly waking both you and Dean up from your slumber, and you groaned at the noise it was making as your eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Dean lent over you and turned off the alarm clock before kissing you on the cheek 

"Morning darling'' 

''Morning'' you replied as a yawn left your mouth

''Babe, are you not sweating with all those blankets on you?'' Dean asked looking down at the bundle of blankets you were wrapped up in

''No I'm freezing'' you replied

''But you're sweating'' Dean said as he rested his hand against your forehead ''you're burning up!'' 

The look of concern was obvious ''You know you were coughing a lot last night .I think you may be sick'' Dean observed

You moaned out of frustration and led back down on the bed, you felt like all the energy had been squeezed out of you and your head felt really tight and heavy. It wasn't long before you fell asleep again and Dean took the opportunity to go out and get you some medicine.

\- Dean's POV -

I hate seeing (Y/N) sick like this and I waited for her to drift off to sleep before leaving the house to get her some medicine. I grabbed whatever I thought she may need and I rushed back to the house before she woke up. I studied the label on the cough medicine carefully as I made my way back upstairs, I had never looked after anyone else apart from myself before and I didn't want to do anything wrong. I pushed open the bedroom door and shook the bottle of cough syrup as I sat down beside her on the bed.

  -------------------------------------------------  

"(Y/N)'' Dean said shaking you lightly to wake you up

''What?'' you replied as you opened your eyes

''I've got you some medicine'' he replied, unscrewing the lid

You sat yourself up and waited as he poured the thick liquid onto a measuring spoon and placed it into your mouth. Your face scrunched up at the taste of it and Dean laughed at you before pouring out another spoonful 

"Ugh! what the hell is that?'' you moaned as you swallowed down the second spoonful of bitter liquid

''It's cough syrup'' Dean replied placing the bottle down onto the bedside table "I've also got you some canned soup, tissues and pain killers. I'm going to nurse you back to health'' he said determined

''Are you now?'' you said, raising an eyebrow at him

''What?'' he replied noticing your expression

''I quite like the thought of you being a nurse'' you said with a giggle

Dean rolled his eyes at you and stood up from the bed ''Do you need anything, are you hungry?'' he asked

''No, but my damn head feels like it's being squeezed'' you rasped

''Lay down and get some rest darling, I'll wake you up when it's time to take some more medicine'' he soothed

''Baby you don't have to look after me, go to work. I'll be fine'' you replied

''I got the day off, you need me here and I want to look after you'' he said

''Come and lay with me for a while'' you said pouting at him as you lent forward and grabbed hold of his arm

''You're going to give me your germs'' he replied

''Please. Just for a few minutes'' you pleaded. Dean gave in to you and laid down beside you on the bed. You quickly wrapped your legs around his, cuddling up to him, resting your head on his chest as began to rub your back

''I love you Dean'' you whispered

''I love you too (Y/N)'' he replied. The warmth from Dean's body engulfed you and it wasn't long before you were overtook by sleep once again.

 


	8. Elevated

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

Dean dragged his feet as he walked towards the door, he hated going to the dentist and he had an appointment in 20 minutes. 

''Everything will be fine babe. It will be over before you even know it'' you said, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Dean's lips formed a pout and he let out a disgruntled groan before leaving the house reluctantly

[An hour later]

You were preparing Dean some lunch when you heard him return home, you dropped what you were doing and rushed over to him, throwing your arms around him as he stepped inside the house. 

''How did it go?'' you asked

He never said anything in response but tarted to laugh instead 

''What?'' you asked, pulling back from him 

He had a dazed expression on his face and seemed to be acting a little odd 

"Babe?'' you questioned

''Yeah?'' he replied

''How did your dentist appointment got?'' you repeated

''Oh I feel great'' he declared

''Um. okay'' you replied, more than a little concerned "Well I've made you something to eat'' you said, walking back over to the kitchen. 

Dean followed you and a wide smile spread across his face as he leant up against one of the kitchen counters. 

"So, what did you have done?'' you asked as you continued to prepare lunch

Dean started to slowly edge towards you, grabbing hold of your shirt

"You're a lovely girl and I permit you to save me'' Dean slurred as he started to fiddle with the buttons on your shirt.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' you asked giggling at him

Dean unbuttoned your shirt and tried to tug it off you but you stopped him "Stop! It's cold in here'' you said pushing him away

''Have you got gollygoops?'' he said rubbing your arm

''Yes I've got  _Goosebumps_ '' you corrected

Dean had never acted this weird before and he was fine when he left the house an hour ago. 

''Were you given pain med's at the dentist by any chance?'' you asked, more than a little worried about him driving home in this state

Dean's hands rested on your hips and it took him a few seconds to answer you ''An itsy bitsy drop and then woop!!'' he said, crashing his hands together as he said the word 

''Well that explains it'' you mumbled

You were amazed that he had managed to make it back home in one piece and you knew that you had to somehow convince him to sleep it off.  

"Beware of the liquid, it will knock all the pain away'' he said, giving you a toothy grin

You placed your hand on his cheek and sighed at the state he was in ''I think you need to go upstairs and sleep this off for a few hours'' you said

Dean raised and eyebrow at you, kissing you sloppily as he misunderstood what you said

"Dean stop!!'' you said grabbing hold of his hand, pulling him towards the stairs

''How many steps until we reach the mountain peak?'' Dean muttered as he climbed the stairs 

You guided him up to the bedroom and managed to convince him to lay down on the bed, but he refused to go to sleep unless you laid with him 

"Fine'' you sighed ''but I'm only staying here until you fall asleep'' you said as you laid down beside him

''Well I'm not going to sleep then'' Dean managed as he encased you in his arms and kissed you on the cheek

You faced him for a few minutes and gently ran your fingers through his hair as his eyes grew heavier and started to close. Before you knew it you had drifted off to sleep as well, your hand still resting on his head as you napped


	9. Happy Birthday Daddy

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

''I saved the best till last'' you said, smiling as you handed Dean his last of his many Birthday presents

You had been waiting all week to give him this present and you could feel your stomach flutter with nerves as he untied the white ribbon from around the blue box you had just placed into his lap. What was inside the box was going to change both you and Dean's life forever and you could feel your heart beating out of your chest as he lifted the lid off the box and looked down at what was inside. A look of confusion covered Dean's features as he looked at the positive pregnancy test that was sat in the box. He looked at you for a second, before gently placing the box down on the floor.

''Am i, Is this?'' Dean stuttered, at a loss for words

You nodded your head at him and he shuffled up next to you, placing a hand on your stomach, a huge smile on his face "There's a-there's a little ambrose in here?'' he gasped, his eyes wide with awe

You covered his hand with your own and pulled him into you with the other, wrapping your hand around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips ''Yeah there is'' you said breaking away from him ''Happy Birthday daddy'' you added smiling at him

Dean ran his fingers through his hair as the news sunk in, he was in such a state of shock that he could barely form a sentence ''There's a little me growing in your tummy!'' Dean uttered

''Yes Dean'' you replied

Dean placed his hand back onto your stomach and he brought his lips to yours again, kissing you sweetly before leaning down and resting his ear up against your bump. 

''What are you doing?'' you asked, bemused

''There's a baby in there (Y/N) Our baby!'' he declared

''I know babe'' you replied laughing at him


	10. Shield You From Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Includes domestic violence and abuse

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request from anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

You could distantly remember a time when your husband was a sweet and loving man, someone who you loved with all your heart and wanted to spend the rest of your life with, but that was a long time ago and long before he began to get abusive towards you.

His behavior started to change once you began working for WWE. He grew extremely jealous of any man that you had to work closely with and he hated the fact that you had became good friends with Dean Ambrose. The daily bruises he would inflict on you were getting harder to cover up and the times you had blamed them on wrestling were endless. Long sleeved shirts, scarf's and several layers of make-up had been your camouflage for years and your body seemed constantly sore from the weekly beatings.

\------------------------------------------------------

You starred at your reflection in your bedroom mirror and sighed at the large purple bruise that had formed on your cheek overnight. Your husband had smacked you around the face last night and you were now met with the task of trying to cover it up. You started to apply your make-up when you heard your bedroom door open and you gulped with fear 

"Before you leave I want to make sure you understood what I told you last night'' (Y/H/N) said as he grabbed hold of your arm tightely

You tensed up from his touch and nodded your head at him quickly 

''Let me here you say it then'' he snapped

''I-I promise not to go anywhere near Dean-''

''LOUDER BITCH'' he interrupted, raising his voice to you

You flinched and shut your eyes tightly as his grip increased even more ''I promise not to go anywhere near Dean Ambrose'' you repeated, making sure to speak louder this time

''AND?'' he spat

''And I promise to never let him come to our house-"

''AND!!!!'' he shouted

''Or get anywhere near our daughter'' you continued, trembling slightly

''Good girl.......now clean yourself up you look a fucking mess!!'' he sneered "Oh and remember. If you defy me I'll fucking make damn sure to end your career'' he warned as he left the room

\------------------------------------------------------

[A few hours later]

Your husbands warnings were fresh in your mind as you made your way through the backstage area and towards your locker room. You loved your job and it was one of the only places you could go where you were free from him, but he was making your life a lot more difficult than it needed to be with his rules. You placed your suitcase down on the floor and started to get changed into your ring gear, winching in pain as you pulled your shirt over your head.

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

''Hey, it's me'' You instantly recognized the voice of Dean Ambrose on the other side of the door, but before you could answer he had already let himself in, pocking his head around the door. 

You were sitting on your locker room bench in just a pair of shorts and a bra and you were frantically searching for something to cover yourself up with

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were changing'' Dean said turning around in an attempt to give you some privacy

''Um....it's fine'' you stuttered, grabbing a hoodie, quickly throwing it over your shoulders ''You can turn around now'' you said 

''I'm sorry (Y/N) I didn't see anything, well I saw a load of bruises but I didn't see anything else'' Dean said

Your stomach dropped and your heart started to beat rapidly. He was going to ask questions that you didn't have any answers for, so you did the only thing you could do to protect both yourself and your daughter. "Dean. As you're here, I need to ask you to do something for me'' you said quickly

''Sure'' Dean replied

''Well I'm not really sure how to say this but....... (Y/H/N) doesn't like me talking to you, or hanging out with you for that matter....so I guess what I'm trying to say is that we can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry'' you mumbled

Dean's face scrunched up and he was visually upset by what you just said ''You what?'' he asked raising his voice slightly

''Please don't yell at me Dean. I can't handle you shouting at me as well'' you pleaded

''So what's your husband's problem with me exactly huh? Is he threatened by me or something?'' Dean asked

By this point you were physically unable to deal with anymore confrontation, you'd emotionally had enough. Tears started to flow freely down your face and you buried your face in your hands 

''Please just l-leave me al-lone'' you sobbed

''(Y/N) please tell me what's going on'' Dean pleaded sitting down beside you, wrapping his arm around you

''I-I can't'' you replied

Dean pulled you close to him, holding you tightly, rocking you back and forth slightly in his arms. You couldn't remember the last time a man showed you this much tenderness and affection and you got lost in the feeling for a few minutes, enjoying how safe you felt in Dean's arms. 

''I just want to help you'' Dean soothed grabbing hold of your arm. You flinched at his touch and he grew concerned as you pulled your arm away from him. 

He grabbed hold of it again and gently tugged the sleeve of the hoodie up your arm, exposing your bruised skin ''How did you get these?'' Dean asked quietly, holding your hand in his as he spoke

''I fell over the other day'' you lied

''Nah, something's going on (Y/N) I'm not stupid. You're covered in bruises and now your saying I can't be around you anymore.'' Dean said suspiciously ''Talk to me''

\------------------------------------------------------

[A few hours later]

You had eventually persuaded Dean to leave your locker room and you were now settled into your hotel room for the night. Your nights in a hotel were a rare respite for you and you were running yourself a bath when you heard a knock at your door. You opened the door and a fist collided with your face, the force of it throwing you backwards.

''WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO THAT AMBROSE GUY!!'' 

Your husband had somehow found out where you were staying that night and he was now in your room. 

''You should know better than to try and defy me bitch. I have people watching you. I know where you are and what you're doing at all times. You can't fool me'' he said grabbing hold of your hair, dragging you up to your feet

''I-I told him to stay away.....i told him to leave me alone'' you stuttered

''DON'T YOU FUCKING SPEAK BACK TO ME!! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!!'' he seethed slapping you across the face again. 

You stumbled, bringing your hand up to you face as a shield, the all to familiar sensation of pain washed over your body once again 

''STAND UP BITCH'' (Y/H/N) roared

''Please'' you cried

''Please? please what?'' you're husband mocked

You were praying that a passer by would hear all the commotion and help you, feeling too week to defend yourself

''I SAID STAND UP. GET ON YOUR FEET BITCH!!'' 

\------------------------------------------------------

''(Y/N)? can you hear me (Y/N) open your eyes for me darling''

You opened your eyes and attempted to sit up, pain rushing to your head as a supportive arm wrapped around you. Your eyes focused on the familiar face of your best friend kneeling in front of you and you suddenly realized that your husband was gone and that you must have passed out 

''It's time to start telling me the truth now'' Dean sighed, dabbing your lip with a tissue ''I'm here for you (Y/N) weather you like it or not and I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what's going on'' he said

You wanted to pour your heart out to him, let him hold you in his arms until all the pain went away, but you had a daughter to think about and you needed to protect her.

''I-I need to make sure (Y/D/N)'s safe'' you said

''(Y/H/N)'s done this to you hasn't he!?'' Dean asked

You opened your mouth to respond to him but you didn't know what to say so you just nodded your head at him instead 

''How long has he been doing this?'' Dean asked

''Since I joned WWE'' you whispered

''This is going to stop today (Y/N)'' Dean said standing up and retrieving his phone from his pocket.

  ------------------------------------------------------  

A few hours passed and Dean had refused to tell you what was going on, he had run you a fresh bath and you were trying your best to relax as the hot water soothed your sore muscles, but you couldn't.

''Thanks bro. I owe you one''  

You could hear Dean talking to someone as you got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around yourself 

''Everything's gonna be alright now sweetheart'' 

You could still hear Dean speaking to someone as you made your way out of the bathroom and when you saw who it was you froze, unable to believe your eyes. 

''Mummy!!'' Your Daughter shrieked, running towards you, wrapping her arms around you

  Your daughter was standing in front of you.  

  ------------------------------------------------------  

''What's going on?'' you asked looking at Dean

You settled your daughter down to watch TV in another room so that you could talk to Dean in private

''I want you and (Y/D/N) to travel with me, you can both stay with me when we're not on the road and Roman and Seth have promised to look after (Y/D/N) when we're wrestling'' Dean pronounced "You'll never have to see or even speak to (Y/H/N) again and I won't let any harm come to you or (Y/D/N) i promise. Please just let me help you'' Dean pleaded as he took hold of your hand

''I...i don't know Dean'' you said

''Trust me, let me protect you'' Dean said as he took hold of your hand "I can't keep seeing you all bruised and cut up like this (Y/N). If you can't do this for yourself then do it for your daughters sake. Please" 

You took a few moments to consider his offer before responding to him with one simple word ''Okay"

Dean smiled out of relief and pulled you into him, holding you close to him. For the first time in years you felt hopeful about the future.


	11. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

It was date night and you and Dean were on your way back to your house. You had just had a fancy dinner at a swanky restaurant and you had left your sister to look after your daughter while you were both out. 

''I hope (Y/D/N)'s been good for Rachael'' you said, looking over at Dean as the car pulled into the driveway

''I'm sure she's been fine'' Dean replied as he got out of the car

You and Dean walked through the front door of your house and your daughter ran straight over to you both, holding her hands out so that she could hug you both at the same time 

"There's my little princess'' Dean said, picking her up with ease

She giggled and wrapped her little arms around his neck, holding him close to her 

''Have you been good for auntie Rachael?'' you asked as you ran your fingers through her light brown hair

''Yes'' she replied nodding her head up and down proudly ''Look mummy I'm like you now'' she added, holding out her arm. 

Her skin was covered in felt tip pen doodles of various colors and you looked over at your sister disapprovingly

''I'm sorry (Y/N) I tried to stop her but she said she wanted tattoo's like yours'' your sister explained

Dean started laughing and you scowled at him ''This isn't funny Dean, I've got to try and clean this off later'' you said shoving him playfully. 

He continued to laugh and you suddenly had a great idea come to mind 

''Hey sweetie'' you said, taking your daughter out of Dean's arms and placing her on the floor "Why don't you go and get your pens"

She did what you said and without warning you grabbed hold of Dean and pinned him down on the couch 

''What are you doing?'' Dean asked, trying to fight you off

''Your see'' you said, smiling down at him

Your daughter returned with her pens, holding them out to you 

''Daddy want's some tattoo's too'' you said ''Are you gonna help me draw some on him?'' 

"Yeah" your daughter yelled excitedly and you both went to work on scribbling on any skin you could find, as he continued to struggle underneath you. 

''That'll teach you to laugh at my expense'' You said as you stood back and admired you and your daughters handy-work.


	12. No Longer Daddy's Little Girl

\-------------------------------

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

Dean hadn't seen or heard from his daughter all morning and it was now 12pm and he was starting to get a little worried. It was not like Ava to sleep in and several calls up to her had all fallen on death ears, so Dean decided to go upstairs and find out what's going on.

''Ava darling is everything okay?'' Dean shouted as he climbed the stairs

There was still no response so he searched each room for her, but there's still no sign of her, until he noticed a light on in the bathroom. 

"Ava you in there?'' Dean asked knocking on the bathroom door lightly

''Yes!! just leave me alone!!'' Ava shouts, taking Dean a little by surprise

''Why, what's wrong?'' Dean asked, concerned with how distressed she sounded

''Nothing. It's just. I need mum'' Ava stuttered

''She's out....can't I help?'' Dean asks eager to know what was going on

''No, you wouldn't understand'' Ava replies

''Look would you just open this damn door and tell me what's going on. You're starting to worry me now'' Dean pleaded

''Okay" She replied "But you've got to promise not to freak out'' Ava said, standing up and unlocking the bathroom door, opening it just enough to poke her head around the door.

''Why would I freak out?'' Dean asked confused as her face came into view

Ava rolled her eyes at him and opened the door fully before sitting down on the floor

''So, are you gonna tell me what's going on or what?'' Dean asked

''I need mum to tell me where she keeps her 'things', I just really need her help right now'' Ava explained

''What things? with what?'' Dean asked

''I'm bleeding'' Ava confessed

''Bleeding? where? did you cut yourself by accident or something?'' Dean said rushing over to her to check for any wounds

''No. Dad. It's not that kind of blood'' Ava said

Dean looked confused, it took him a few moments to finally understand what had happened to his little girl.

''Oh'' Dean stated simply, not really knowing what else to say ''Right...okay...well I don't know where she keeps all that kind of stuff, but i'm gonna get her on the phone for you okay?'' Dean asked panicked

Ava nodded her head in agreement as Dean fetched his phone from his back pocket, scrolling through his contacts urgently. 

''Hi, um Ava need's to talk to you real quick'' Dean said passing the phone to his daughter

Dean stood to his feet and left Ava alone to speak to her mother 

''Thanks Dad'' Ava called as he left the room

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh as he made his way back downstairs. He needed a moment to get his head around this, his daughter wasn't a little girl anymore.


	13. Carnal Knowledge

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You had only just stepped inside your hotel room and Dean already had his lips all over you, kissing and nipping on your neck as you tugged at his shirt, begging him to take it off and reveal his toned torso. You moaned and arched your back as he pecked at the sensitive skin, pushing you up against the nearest wall. His hands started to roam your body, caressing your breasts and hips through your clothes as you started to grind your hips up against him desperately.

''Mmm Dean'' you moaned as he tugged your dress up over your head and unclasped your bra, needling your breasts as soon as they were exposed to him. 

You desperately attempted to unbuckle his jeans as his mouth collided with yours and tongues came into play. He pulled back from you for a few seconds, stepping out of his denim confines before latching his lips onto your once again. You dropped to your knees and tugged at his boxers, pulling them down rapidly, eager to get your hands on his manhood. He was already hard and you instantly wrapped your fingers around his length, gripping it with just the right amount of pressure as you stroked him slowly, before licking the tip, flicking your tongue over the most sensitive area as Dean threw his head back in pleasure, moaning lowly. He started to buck his hips forward as you bobbed your head up and down, humming against his cock as he balanced himself up against the wall with his free hand.

''Oh fuck (Y/N)'' Dean groaned, twisting his fingers in your hair as his breath began to hitch. You smiled around him and hollowed your cheeks, tickling his balls with your fingers, causing another loud moan to leave his mouth. Sucking even harder as he grew closer to his peak 

"Shit.....oh fuck'' Dean moaned as he came firmly, releasing his seed into the back of your throat

His grip on your hair loosened and you slowly stood back up, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand as you swallowed his come. Dean let out a long sigh and you looked at him with a naughty grin on your face. Dean laughed faintly and grabbed you by the waist, lifting you off your feet and carrying you towards the bed.

''Now it's your turn darling'' he said laying you down on your back

He laced your body with feather light kisses, sucking and teasing the nipple on each breast as he gradually descended down your body. Once he reached your heat he started to stroke your lips through the thin fabric of your underwear and he smirked at how wet you were. You shut your eyes and bit down on your bottom lip as his fingers teased you, the anticipation was almost to much for you to take as he hooked his fingers under the elastic of your underwear and pulled them down in one swift motion, throwing them over his shoulder casually.

''I love your pussy when it's all wet like this'' Dean said looking up at you with a snigger as your lady parts glistened with wetness. 

He slipped a finger into you and you gasped at the contact "You like that huh?'' He asked 

''Ohhh god'' you moaned as another finger entered you

Your moans of pleasure were driving him wild and he grabbed hold of your hips, lifting you up and positing you onto his shoulders. You wrapped your legs around his neck and crossed your ankles, pulling him into you as far as you could as his head disappeared between your legs. He started to delve his tongue in and out of you, causing your body to quiver underneath him, he had riled you up so much that all your senses were heightened and you couldn't control your cries of pleasure as his tongue expertly went to work on you.

''Shit Dean'' you gasped, throwing your head back in pleasure. He parted your lips and started to suck on your inner lips, driving you wild. Your hips started to buck up against his face as you got lost in the pleasure you were feeling and Dean began to tease your clit as you got closer to your peak, rubbing it furiously with his thumb. You arched your back and a series of obscenity's left your mouth as you rode out your first orgasm of the night.

''God you taste so fucking good'' Dean said as he cleaned up all your juices, licking his lips as his head rose up from between your legs. 

Dean was already beginning to get hard again and he started to grind his hips up against you as he kissed you passionately. Your nails dug into his back and your hips set up against his as his now fully hardened cock rubbed up against your entrance, sliding in you with ease. You moaned loudly as he thrust into you, clamping your legs around his waist as he moved in and out of your tight heat roughly. You knew you'd be bruised and sore in the morning from how wild he was being, but at that very moment you couldn't care less. You were loving every moment of it.

''Ohhhh fuckkkk'' you gasped as your breast's bounced up and down from the strength of his thrusts

''Your tight.....little pussy.....feels so.....fucking good.....around my.....hard throbbing.....cock'' Dean growled in between thrusts, grabbing hold of your hips as he pounded in and out of you. 

His lips pressed up against yours again as your moans grew louder in volume and he bit down on your bottom lip lightly as your nails dug into the skin on his shoulders. You arched your hips up slightly as each thrust grazed your G-Spot.

''Oh, god Dean, right there'' you screamed as your stomach tightened. You could tell that neither one of you would last much longer as you felt Dean's thrust grow erratic and his cock start to twitch inside you.

''Ahhhh Dean!!!!'' you screamed as your legs began to shake, coming undone beneath him, finally reaching your second climax of the night

''Fuckkkk (Y/N)'' Dean cried hoarsely as he filled you up with his seed, turning limp and collapsing beside you moments later. 

You were both a sweaty, sticky mess as you breathed heavily, your senses were still tingling as you laid flat on your back. You turned your head and looked over at Dean with a goofy smile on your face and he caught your gaze, sticking his tongue out at you in a playful manner.

\-----------------------------------------------------

[The Next Day]

-KNOCK KNOCK-

You and Dean were woken up from your sleep by a series of loud knocks on your hotel room door. You groaned at the noise and turned over in the bed, shoving Dean to wake him up 

''What going on?'' Dean asked dozily, looking over at you heavy-eyed

''Someone's knocking on the door'' you said urging him to answer it

''Ugh!!.....just leave it, their go away'' Dean said, resting his head back down on the pillow, eager to continue sleeping

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

''OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!'' a voice shouted. It was Roman, you recognized his voice straight away

''YEAH COME ON GUYS'' You heard the familiar voice of Seth pipe up

''Dean it's Roman and Seth! I can't let them in, I'm still naked'' you said giving him another shove

Dean let out a disgruntled groan and reluctantly got out of bed, shuffling towards the door to let them both in. You quickly got out of bed and grabbed a clean pair of pajamas out of your bag, rushing towards the bathroom to change. Dean opened the door and gestured for Roman and Seth to come in, rubbing his eyes with his finger as he stepped aside. 

"What do you guys want, you woke us up'' Dean said, his hair still messy, pointing out in different directions

Roman and Seth gave each other a knowing glare and they started to laugh much to Dean's annoyance ''What?'' he asked irritated

''So.....did you and (Y/N) enjoy yourself last night?'' Roman asked, his voice laced with amusement

''Yeah....why?'' Dean asked

You and Dean had no idea that Roman and Seth had been staying in the room next door to yours and had heard everything that you had got up to last night. You walked out of the bathroom and immediately stood by Dean's side, wrapping your arm around him as you looked over at Roman and Seth.

''Hey (Y/N)'' Seth said, doing his best not to laugh as he spoke to you ''So.....did you and Dean get up to much last night?'' he asked giving Roman a sly stare

''Not really, why?'' you asked, just as confused as Dean was, about what they were getting at

''Oh no reason we were just wondering that's all'' Roman said biting down on his lip to try and stop himself laughing

''Okay what's so funny?'' Dean asked growing tired of the self-satisfied grins that were spread across Roman and Seth's faces

Roman cleared his throat and nudged Seth on the arm ''Ahhhh Dean!!!!'' Roman screeched in a high pitched voice

''Ohhh god. Shit Dean'' Seth added mimicking your voice the best he could

Your buried your face in Dean's chest, beyond embarrassed as they imitated your moans of pleasure, your cheeks flushing. Dean squeezed you tightly, kissing the top of your head as Roman and Seth burst into another round of laughter at your expense 

"You were really loud last night (Y/N)'' Roman said, his faced full of amusement

A smirk crept onto Dean's lips and he knew exactly what to say to shut them both up

''Well.....you two can stand there and laugh all you like but at least I got some last night'' Dean counted ''Tell me, when was the last time you two made a girl scream like that huh?'' he asked widening his eyes at them, knowing that they couldn't argue with him.


	14. Happy Birthday Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC is named in this one shot because i wrote it for a friend's Birthday

You woke up to the smell of bacon as the morning light beamed through your bedroom window, your eyes squinting slightly as you stretched your arms out above your head and yawned. You noticed a bouquet of your favorite flowers on the bedside table and you reached out to the baby pink envelope that was propped up against them, smiling as you opened the card and read what was inside

_To Sonia_

_I swear you get more beautiful with every year that passes_

_Happy Birthday Darling_

_With all my love_

_Dean xx_

You stood the card on the table and got out of bed, throwing one of Dean's shirts over your naked body, before making your way downstairs. He was in the kitchen making you breakfast and you stood in the doorway, watching him for a few minutes 

''Morning baby'' you eventually mumbled

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at you, he was wearing just a pair of light blue boxers and an apron and you couldn't help but smile at him as he walked towards you 

''Morning darling'' Dean said as he kissed you on the lips ''How long have you been stood there for?'' he asked

''Long enough'' you replied biting your lip

''This was supposed to be breakfast in bed'' Dean admitted, a little disheartened that you had ruined the surprise

''Thank you for the flowers, there beautiful'' you said as you threw your arms around him

''Still not as beautiful as you though'' he replied as he wrapped his arms around you and held you close to him

''Well.....since you've ruined my surprise I guess I'm going to have to punish you'' Dean said, with a naughty glint in his eye

''Oh yeah? How do you plan to do that then?'' you asked, feigning innocence

Dean started to kiss you along your neck ''How about we go upstairs and work up an appetite?'' Dean suggested as he took his apron off and grabbed hold of you tightly, lifting you into his arms.

 You instantly wrapped your legs around him and clung onto his neck as he carried you back upstairs, your lips barley leaving his a he made his way into the bedroom and laid you down on the bed. His hands immediately found there way underneath your shirt as his tongue pushed past your lips, his hands caressing your naked breasts as you started to grind your hips up against him 

''Now.....i think you look fucking sexy in my shirt, but I'm afraid it's gonna have to come off'' Dean stated

You lifted your arms up and he quickly removed the shirt from your body. You began to caress his torso but he stopped you, grabbing hold of your hands and pinning them above your head. 

''Uh uh. Today's your birthday so I'm in charge'' he purred as he spread your legs apart and settled between them "Oh baby I'm gonna make your scream so loud'' he whispered as he kissed your neck. 

His words were getting you wetter by the second and you were desperate to touch him as he took his sweet time to suck and kiss you in all the right places 

''Wet for me huh?'' Dean husked as he pulled your panties down your legs, throwing them over his shoulder before pressing his tongue flat against your pussy.

You back arched off the bed and you grabbed hold of the sheets with both hands as his tongue went to work on you. ''Fuck Dean right there'' you moaned, desperately resisting the urge to grab hold of him. Your moans were getting louder and louder and your stomach was beginning to twist as he worked you towards your first orgasm of the day, You knew you were close and before you could say anything he thrust two fingers inside you, moving them faster and faster until you lost control and came, your body shaking with pleasure as he removed his boxers 

''Oh I'm not done with you yet baby'' he stated as he pressed his lips up against yours

You couldn't fight the urge to touch him any longer and you tangled your fingers in his hair as he teased you with the tip of his cock before finally pushing into you, causing a loud moan to leave both you and Dean's lips as you wrapped your legs around his waist and used the heels of your feet to pull him even closer to you. His thrusts were quick and powerful and your finger nails pushed into his skin   

''Oh god Dean'' you whined as you both got closer to your peak. Your combined moans filling the room as he sat up, pulling you on top of him and grabbing hold of your waist tightly as he continued to thrust into you, a thin layer of sweat covering both of your bodies as you worked your way towards your second orgasm. ''Fuck baby I'm so close'' you whispered as you clung onto him, encouraging him to pick up the pace even more

He started to furiously pound into you, your breasts were bouncing around as a series of deep groans started to leave Dean's mouth 

''Mmmmm that's it darling'' he moaned as you tightened around his cock. Your body starting to shake as your orgasm passed through you, your hands grabbing hold of Dean shoulders as you desperately tried to steady yourself. He continued to thrust until he reached his own peak, remaining inside you for a moment as his body stilled and you kissed passionately.

''Happy Birthday Sonia'' Dean panted as he pulled out of you, causing you to giggle as he gently lowered you back down on the bed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him 

"Get some rest baby. You've got a busy day ahead of you'' Dean whispered as you rested your head on his chest


	15. A Pleasant Surprise

You'd just had a tough title match against Paige and you really didn't know how you'd managed to retain your Championship, she was a tough competitor and you struggled to gain the upper hand, so now the match was over all you wanted to do was have a shower and check yourself into the nearest hotel. You'd just opened the door to your locker room to get changed when you spotted someone in the room. 

"Jesus Dean!! you frightened the life out of me'' you said, recognizing it was Dean Ambrose sitting on the couch.

You and Dean had never been friends and there had always been a wierd kind of tension between you ever since you first met. If you were being truthful, he scared you a little bit and every attempt you'd ever had at trying to speak to him. had all been in vain. 

"What are you doing in here?" you asked confused

"Nice locker room you have here" Dean replied, smirking at you.

"Yeah....well i guess it's one of the perks of being Champion" you said defiantly "Did you need something or.....?" you said, eager to get settled for the night

He stood up from the couch and walked towards you. "Well, that depends on what you're offering sweetheart" he replied

Without even thinking about it you slapped him across the face. "Don't fucking talk to me like that, who the hell do you think you are!?" you almost spat your words at him with anger.

Dean rubbed the side of his face with his hand, looking at you with an unreadable expression as he ran his finger over his lips. He edged even closer to you and you backed away from him. After a few steps you were backed against the wall. Fearing the worst you closed your eyes, flinching slightly.

Suddenly you felt Dean's hand on your arm "Do i scare you?" He asked 

You opened your eyes and could see Dean's expression softening "Yeah you do a bit" you admitted 

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I'd never hurt you" he replied gently stroking your arm with his fingers

"But....i....i thought that you hated me, every time I've tried to talk to you......." before you could finish your sentence Dean's lips were on yours, his hands grabbing hold of your ass. 

You let out a gasp and he saw this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into your mouth. As soon as you pulled away from him he started to peck your neck. After a while you let yourself relax, not even realizing your hands were wandering until he pulled back from you.

"You want this sweetheart?" he asked, smirking at you as your hand rested on his jean covered manhood, unbuckling his belt

"I want  _you_ " you replied

He picked you up off your feet and laid you down on a nearby bench, pulling down your shorts and underwear, his own clothes soon following. He looked up at you for a moment "I'm gonna make this mine'' he said whilst admiring your anatomy

You laughed as he began to tease your clit with his thumb whilst slipping two fingers into you, moving them slowly, too slowly.

"I need you....Dean please" you begged

He smiled at you, seeming to enjoy getting you worked up "You sure you're ready for me sweetheart?" he asked, as he lined himself up with your entrance.

"Mmmm" was the only response you could master and before you knew it he was inside you 

"You feel amazing" he said as he planted a kiss on your cheek. You grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him into you, kissing him passionately as he moved in and out of you. 

He had managed to turn you into a moaning, sweaty mess "You like how i feel (Y/N), you gonna come all over my cock?" Dean asked paying attention to your every moan. "You gonna scream my name?" he added as he felt your body begin to tighten around him.

Dean's thrusts became faster and your body started to quiver underneath him as he moaned in your ear, you grabbed him tightly around his waist and dug your nails into him. 

''SHIT!! OH FUCK!!!'' a series of swear words left your mouth as you reached your climax and a few moments later a low drawn out groan left Dean's mouth as he came inside of you.

"Holy Shit (Y/N)" he said, grinning slightly as he came to a holt inside of you. He pulled out of you and you both laid there for a couple of minutes. 

"Still think i hate you?" he asked

You giggled as you got up off the bench, attempting to find your underwear which he had thrown across the room earlier, you spotted them in a heap by the door so you went and retrieved them. As you started to pull them up over your legs Dean sat up slightly, admiring your body.

"How about you and i make this a regular thing?" he asked, noticing you were looking at him.

"Sounds good to me" you replied as a smile spread across your face at the mere suggestion of a repeat performance. 

You walked over to your luggage bag and grabbed a towel from inside before making your way towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick" you replied

"Want some company?" he replied with a smirk

"You Dean Ambrose, are insatiable!!" you replied as you started to walk over to him.

Dean shuffled to the edge of the bench and put his feet down onto the ground. But just as he started to get up, you pushed him down again, straddling him.

"Listen why don't you book us both into a hotel room.....and then we can see what happens when we get there" you suggested whilst giving him a soft kiss on his lips. 

You stood back up, and brushed his cock slightly with your ass causing him to let out a groan

"Ugh, (Y/N) where have you been all my life (Y/N)?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"In your most kinky and wildest dreams" you replied whilst walking towards the bathroom


	16. A Slice Of Humble Pie

You and Dean Ambrose had never got along, in fact you could safely say you hated each other. Since you debuted in WWE just over a year ago, Dean had seemed to make it his personal mission to humiliate and embarrass you at every opportunity, and today was no different.

"Oi! sweet cheeks" Dean yelled after spotting you walking past him

You rolled your eyes and turned around to look at him, you were used to Dean's annoying comments by now, but you were ready for him this time "Look just fuck off, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." you warned

"Aww what's wrong is it that time off the month?" Dean mocked

"Oh just shut up and leave me alone you prick!!" you said whilst walking away from him

Dean started to follow you, not realizing you were almost at breaking point "Oh is that the best you've got? I've been called a lot worse that than that in my time sweetheart" Dean said whilst bending down, getting right in your face.

"Get out of my face before I slap the taste out of your mouth." you warned

"Go ahead I dare you....come on...." Dean almost begged "Oh that's right....you can't can you, because you're pathetic, you're nothing!!." 

His words cut through you like a hot knife, you had never done anything to upset him and you couldn't understand why he was always so nasty. You wanted to cry but you were not going to give him the satisfaction.

You had took about as much as one person could stand "What did you just say to me?" you shouted as Dean turned his back to you, making his way back to his locker room 

"Don't you walk away from me!!" You yelled. As you followed him straight to his locker room, walking straight in after him, not even thinking about what you were doing. Anger had got the better of you.

"Oh watch out Ro, short stuff's got something to say" Dean mocked as he walked past Roman, who was already in the locker room "This should be good" Dean added as he sat down on a chair.

''What the fuck is your problem Dean?" you asked whilst walking towards him

''Hey calm down (Y/N)" Roman said, holding you back

"No!" you said as you shook Roman off you "Come on Dean, speak up!"

"Awww what's wrong (Y/N) can't you handle being teased?" Dean asked with a smile 

"You never answered my question" you replied

"You wanna know what my problem is?" Dean said leaning forward slightly

"That's right" you comfirmed

"I haven't got one, i just enjoy winding you up" he admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

That was it, the final blow, the moment you lost it. You walked over to Dean and with all the strength you had you kicked his chair out from underneath him, causing him to fall backward with quite a force. 

"You've fucking cut my head open you crazy bitch! what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean yelled whilst holding the back of his head

You stood over him, staring right at him with a smile on your face. Roman grabbed hold of your arm and attempted to pull you away but you shook him off again 

"Keep fucking with me Dean, i dare you to say one more thing to me" you challenged

"Come on, that's enough now" Roman said as he grabbed hold of you around the waist, pulling you away from Dean

"It's alright Roman, I'm leaving" you said as you freed yourself from his grip and left the room

\-----------------------------------------------------

You made your way to your own locker room and once you arrived you sat down on the coach, breathing in and out deeply as you attempted to calm yourself down. As you cleared your head it suddenly dawned on you what you had just done; yes you had given Dean what he deserved, but at the same time you had potentially jeopardized your job by attacking and injuring a co-worker.

[Meanwhile in Dean's locker room]

"Shit bro, you alright?" Roman asked whilst helping Dean to his feet

"No I'm not, i'm gonna have to get stitches!" he said whilst checking his head in a mirror

"What the hell did you say to her?" Roman replied, sniggering a little at Dean misfortune

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked, noticing the slight smile that had spread across Roman's face

"Yeah i do actually, she just kicked your ass bro." Roman said

"That little bitch is no match for me!!" Dean replied as he turned around

"Look man don't get all mad at me because your mouth tripped you up again." Roman said holding his hands up "You were expecting her to be a walk-over, an easy target like all the other women you use and then throw away" Roman stated

"And?" Dean replied defensively

" _And_  she taught you a lesson bro" Roman said whilst leaving the room

[Back at your locker room]

-Knock-Knock-

"Shit" you mumbled as you heard a knock at your door

You assumed news had got back to WWE management about what you did and you braced yourself for the worst before opening the door. 

"Hey baby girl can i talk to you for a second?"

Relief washed over your body and you stepped aside to let him in. You got on well with Roman, but you had never really spoken to him much because of his friendship with Dean 

"Sure come in" you said smiling back at him "Listen about what just happened. I know what I did was really bad and it was wrong, and I feel so bad about it..... you said, rambling. ''Please don't tell anyone Roman, i could get fired, i can't lose my job....i... can't" you continued 

"Stop!. Listen to me" Roman said as he put his hands on your shoulders "I'm not going to tell anyone, and if Dean says anything, or i get asked about it i will protect you okay?" he said looking down at you

"Why would you do that though?" you asked 

"Dean can be....difficult at times and he says things without thinking"

You pulled back from him and frowned slightly "So, you're just protecting him! Do you even know what he said to me?" you asked

"Look i'm just saying that you don't have to worry about losing your job, i won't let it happen." Roman said

"That still doesn't stop Dean from being a complete asshole though does it?" You argued "I love this job, but if it comes down to it, then i'd rather quit than put up with anymore crap from him" you said as you sat down. "I've had to put up with his verbal abuse now for over a year and today it all just got to much for me." you explained 

Roman listened with interest, letting you get your side across before saying anything "All I've ever wanted was to be his friend'' you continued ''But every time I've tried to speak to him, all I've got back in return is abuse." you said as you looked at Roman, who was now walking towards you.

"Come here" he said whilst holding his arms out for you to hug him

You stood up and wrapped your arms around him, closing your eyes for a second as you felt the warmth from his body surround you, his touch was so comforting and you couldn't help but breath in his scent. 

Roman placed his finger under your chin and lifted your head up so you were looking at him. "Well believe it or not but he's actually quiet a nice guy when you get to know him." he said, stroking your chin slightly

"Yeah? well i'm not likely to see that side of him now am i?" you replied whilst pulling away from him as you felt your cheeks start to flush from his touch

"Look i know we don't really know each other that well, but if you ever need anyone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, you can come to me, okay?" Roman said

"Thanks" you said with a smile

"Look i've got to go, but will you promise me something?" he said as he walked towards the door

"What?" you replied

"Don't be a stranger?" he said

"I won't be" you said as he opened the door and left

\----------------------------------------------------

[Back at Dean's locker room]

Dean was sat down on the same chair you had kicked him out off earlier, his head wound had been stitched up and his vest was covered in dried blood that had dripped down from his head.

"Hey bro" Roman said as he came through the door "Have you been to the medical room yet?" he said after spotting Dean's bloody vest

"Yeah i just got back." Dean replied in a soft tone of voice, he was seemingly in deep thought as he starred at the floor

"I've just been to see (Y/N)" Roman said attempting to capture Dean's attention

Dean looked up at him, but didn't say anything "You know she's a really nice girl, all she wants is to be your friend'' Roman said ''Look man i think you need to speak to her and try to put things right." 

Dean grumbled slightly and then got up and left the room

[Meanwhile]

You left your locker room and made your way towards catering, as you walked through the backstage area you spotted Dean in the distance and did your best to avoid him. As you picked up a plate you felt someone grab your wrist, and you turned around to see Dean standing behind you.

"Come with me" He said as he pulled you along with him towards his locker room. Once he reached the door, he kicked it open and pushed you into the room

"What are you doing?" you asked as you looked at him in shock

Dean seemed frustrated and started to pace back and forth. As you looked at him waiting for an answer you noticed the blood stain on his vest and guilt suddenly rushed over you 

"I'm sorry" you said, attempting to break the silence in the room

Dean walked up to you and you backed off from him but he grabbed hold of your hand, smiling at you for a second before planting a gentle kiss on your lips 

"I'm sorry too sweetheart'' He replied ''Can we start again?" 

"I'd like that" you said with a smile of your own


	17. Cold Shoulder

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

"Is it true (Y/N)?" Roman asked raising his eyebrow at you

"Is what true?" you asked looking confused

"Oh come on sis, you can't tell me that you haven't heard everyone talking about you! Your name's being thrown around the locker room like crazy" Roman said

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" you said

"Seriously?" he replied

"Yes! Seriously. What are you talking about?" you asked

"Look i don't know who's spreading all this around but whoever it is must be pissed at you because their making you sound like a right........"

"WHY!? WHAT'S BEING SAID?" You asked cutting Roman off 

"Well, i heard that you were caught making out with Cena in a storage cupboard a few weeks back and the other month you were apparently seen kissing Ryder in catering" Roman said glaring at you.

"Oh please! Roman you know me better than that! do you really think i'd do that? i mean come on! I'm not like that! i don't go around making out with wrestlers in random places. Especially not ones with girlfriends!!" you said getting more wound up by the second.

"Hey you don't have to tell me that, i know that the rumors aren't true. I just thought you should know that's all" Roman said trying to calm you down

"Yeah but everyone else thinks they are don't they? For fuck sake!!" you said in frustration

"Look think about it.......have you upset anyone lately? pissed someone off? is there anyone you don't get on with?" Roman asked "Work out who it is and confront them about it!!"

There was  _one_  person, but he wouldn't do something that childish surely? I mean he was your brother's best friend after all. Okay so you Dean had never really got along but,  _this_  was too much even for him! 

\-------------------------------------------------

You stormed towards Dean's locker room ready to confront him, as you got closer you noticed the door was slightly ajar so you walked straight in, clenching your fists with anger as you entered the room. Dean was sat on the bench seemingly deep in thought and didn't even notice you walk in.

"Seriously Dean? spreading lies and gossiping! how old are you again?" you asked "Have you really got nothing better to do?" you said as you crossed your arms across your chest

Dean was silent and didn't even lift his head up to acknowledge you, instead deciding to ignore you completely. "So, you're ignoring me now?" you asked getting into his face "What's wrong Dean? got nothing to say now i'm actually around to hear it?" you seethed "Well....i guess you're not quite the man you'd like to think you are huh?" you said smirking at him

In one swift and rapid movement and without warning Dean stood up, grabbed hold of your wrists and backed you up against the cold brick wall. "You want to repeat that Darling?" Dean hissed

You tried to pull yourself free from him but he was too strong and a shiver ran down your spine as you realized that you were completely helpless and under the control of a sometimes unpredictable and dangerous man. "Now's who's got nothing to say?" Dean asked, starring at you

"Get the fuck off me" you seethed, somehow plucking up some courage to speak

"Or what?" Dean said, smirking viciously

You quickly brought your knee up to his crotch and slammed it into him as hard as you could 

"AH! FUCK!" Dean shouted bending over in pain

You quickly took advantage of the space between you and ran out the room

\-------------------------------------------------

[3 Hours Later]

As you settled down for the night at your hotel room, thoughts of your argument with Dean refused to leave your mind. You just couldn't understand how he could be so cold towards you, what did he have against you anyway?

-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"GO AWAY" you shouted, in no mood for visitors

"OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL KICK IT DOWN" you recognized the voice instantly, it was Dean and it sounded like he wanted to carry on the argument you and him had earlier

You got up and walked towards the door, opening it partially. "Dean......just leave me alone" you said peeping your head around the door at him

His face softened when he saw how stressed you looked "Please (Y/N) just let me in.....i just want to talk to you" he said softly

"Look I don't want to fight with you anymore, I'm just so drained and tired from this constant battle between us. I've had enough, i really have." you replied

"I don't want to fight with you either.......look just let me in....let me explain myself. Please (Y/N)" Dean pleaded pushing the door from his side.

"Fine" you said, stepping back and opening the door for him

He walked in and stood in front of you tugging at his vest awkwardly as you leant up against the door, waiting for him to say something. 

"Well?" you pushed 

"Well what?" he replied

"What did you want to explain?" you asked

"Oh....um....maybe you should come and sit down or something" Dean said pointing towards the bed

"No i'm fine here thanks" you replied shaking your head at him

"Okay....well i'm just gonna come out and say it then" he said walking towards you quickly, stopping once he was a couple of inches away from you. "I'm sorry" He said reaching out and placing a hand on your shoulder

"You're sorry?" you replied in a mocking tone "For what exactly? spreading rumors about me? being a complete asshole to me? or just annoying me in general?" you asked

"All of it" he replied

"All of it? right! so why did you do it then?" you asked

"Look you know i'm no good with all this mushy stuff but for you i'll make an exception." he said

"Wow i'm honored Dean i really am......." you said sarcastically

"No (Y/N) let me finish.....please because i'm only going to say this once" he said 

"Fine, go ahead" you said intrigued

"I don't want you to think of me as a bad person and i don't want you to hate me. The thing is......i've been feeling a certain way towards you since the day we met and i've been trying to fight it because you're Roman's sister.......so i thought that if i pushed you away......if i made you hate me then......i don't know......maybe i'll get over it." Dean said as he stoked the side of your face "I love you (Y/N)" He whispered

You were stunned silent "Please say something (Y/N)" Dean mumbled after a few seconds

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in to you, hugging him 

"Wanna start again?" you asked as you buried your head in his neck. 

Dean sighed with relief and held you tightly "I'll make everything up to you i promise" he said as he held you tightly


	18. Lucky Charm

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

"I love you (Y/N) i don't know what I'd do without you, i really don't" Dean mumbled into your ear as you laid beside him on the couch.

You were both relaxing in his locker room and his arms were wrapped around you tightly "I love you too" you said turning your head around to look at him.

He flashed you a dimpled smile and kissed you on the lips. Dean was always so cute with you when no one else was around, it was a side to him that people rarely got to see. 

"My god. I could stare at you for hours" Dean said softly, his eyes full of love

"Stop it" you said embarrassed as you nestled your head into his chest

"No! i mean it you're so beautiful." Dean said resting his chin on your head

"Come here" you said wrapping your arms around him, pulling him in for a hug

"Right that's it, i'm not letting you go now" Dean said wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into him

"So you're going to walk around with me hanging off you like a monkey?" you asked

"Yep!" Dean said, scooting towards the edge of the couch and standing up with you still attached to him "If anyone asks i'll just say you're my lucky charm" Dean said as he paced around the locker room proudly

You started to giggle at him and it only made him worse 

 _"Hearts,_   _stars_   _and_   _horseshoes.......Clovers_   _and blue_   _moons.......pots_   _of_   _gold_   _and_   _rainbows!"_  Dean started to bounce you up and down as he sung

"What the?" Seth asked as he walked into the locker room, with Roman following close behind him

Dean swung around to look at them and slowly lowered you down onto the floor 

"This is so embarrassing" you said as you covered your face with your hand

"What were you two doing?" Roman asked, clearly amused

"It sounded like you were singing" Seth added, throwing Dean a knowing look

''Yeah? Well so what if i was?" Dean asked 

Seth cackled at him and shook his head in disbelief "You've gone soft bro" he said with a grin

"Yeah.....you've tamed him (Y/N). I've never seen him like this with anyone before!" Roman said, smirking widely at you

"Hey i'm not even gonna argue with you man." Dean replied, looking down at you and flashing you a wide smile "(Y/N) is pretty special" he added as he wrapped his arm around your waist "Come on babe let's get out of here" Dean said, giving you a wink

You grabbed hold of his hand and started to walk towards the door "I think we've been ditched" Roman said looking towards Seth

"That's alright, we never needed him anyway" Seth replied, speaking loud enough for Dean to hear

Dean turned around to look at them and they both burst out laughing "Nah, we're just messing with you man. We're happy for you." Roman said

"Yeah....you two are great together" Seth confirmed as you both left the room


	19. Whipped

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

It was a standard evening and you were relaxing at home with your boyfriend Dean, alone time together was costly and you valued it immensely when it eventually came around. 

"Here, have my jacket" Dean said, noticing goose bumps forming on your skin

"Thanks" you replied as he placed the black leather garment over your shoulders. You could smell his scent delicately lingering on the coarse material as you slid your arms into the jacket, and you pulled it tightly across your chest

"Better?" Dean asked, smiling softly at you

"Much better" you replied, resting your head on his shoulder

Dean wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into him, leaving a light kiss on your forehead. That was the thing about Dean, he was very attentive and tactful when he was around you. He treated you like a Princess and he was everything you had ever longed for in a boyfriend. He made you feel like you were the most important woman on earth and nothing was ever an inconvenience when it came to you, Dean would do anything for you and it didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Especially by Roman and Seth who didn't hesitate to tease him about it at every opportunity.

You could tell Dean took everything Roman and Seth said on the chin, but you couldn't help but overhear them sometimes and their comments upset you. 

"Do you think I'm bossy?" You asked one night 

''What?" Dean asked, his forehead crumpled with confusion

"Do i ever ask too much of you? Am i high maintenance?" You asked desperate for him to give you a sincere answer.

"Where has all this come from?" Dean asked, shifting his body around to face you

"I've just been thinking about what Roman and Seth were saying.....you know, about you being whipped.....and It made me feel like i was a bad girlfriend or something" you said fidgeting

"Listen to me" Dean said, lifting your chin up with his finger so you were looking at him "Don't let them get to you, their jealous of the bond we have that's all. Besides, you love me right?" He asked, a small smirk appearing on his face

"Yes" you replied

"And i love you and that's all that matters. Besides i make you happy right?" He asked, stroking your cheek delicately

"Very" you said, smiling back at him

"And you darling happen to make me really damn happy too" Dean said, his tongue poking out at you in a suggestive way "So, tell me something, if were both happy and in love. Why does it matter what other people think?" He said

"You're right" you said, shaking your head at him. Dean never ceased to amaze you, he was so wise and could always put your mind at ease.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, keep the noise down!'' Dean warned ''(Y/N)'s not feeling too good and she's upstairs trying to get some sleep" 

Seth and Roman who were getting more and more disorderly as the night went on

"Someone's whipped!!" Seth said, taking another sip of his drink

"Yeah! You've changed bro, you're no fun anymore" Roman added looking over to Dean

Just as Dean was about to respond to them, he jumped up out of his chair and rushed over to you when he saw you carefully making your way down the stairs 

"Babe what are you doing out of bed? Did the guys wake you up?" Dean asked resting his hands on your shoulders

"No i was awake anyway and I feel a lot better now." You said as cuddled into him quickly "Have we got any Ice Cream?" you asked as you walked towards the kitchen. You checked the freezer, picking up a tub and detaching the lid from it as you picked up a spoon "Right. I'm gonna leave you guys too it" you said gesturing towards Roman and Seth 

"You don't have to babe, why don't you come and join us?" Dean said 

"I'll be fine" you said pecking him lightly on the lips "I've got my Ice Cream, go and spend some time with your boys" you said plunging your spoon into your Ice Cream as you walked towards the stair case "Oh, Dean?" You shouted as you made your way back up the stairs

"Yeah?" Dean replied eagerly

"Could you get me a drink, i forgot to get myself one?" You asked halting on step for his answer

"Sure babe, I'll bring it up to you" Dean shouted as he grabbed a glass, filling it up half way with some Orange Juice.

As Dean made his way towards the stairs he was sidetracked by Roman and Seth who were laughing wildly. "What?" Dean asked sensing that he was once again the source of their amusement

"While your at it, could you give me a back rub?" Seth said, mimicking your voice

"Yeah and then could you tie my laces for me and maybe brush my hair?" Roman added, in a high pitched voice

"Anything for you babe" Seth replied making fun of him

"Listen, you two can sit there and bitch all you like. But i pride myself on making (Y/N) happy and if that makes me whipped; as you love to put it, then so be it!!" Dean said walking up to them both with a stern look on his face "And quite frankly i'd be disappointed in you both if you ever treated your girlfriends any differently" Dean added as he made his way up the stairs to give you your drink.


	20. Meet The Mini-Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Dani Leigh who co-wrote this one with me

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

At first you'd been hesitant to tell Dean about your daughter in fear of him leaving you. It had happened before after all. Whenever you got a call from her you would leave the room, you barely told him anything about your home life and still hadn't spent any time with him on your days off. All of this was starting to put doubt in Deans mind as to if you were being faithful to him. The way in which he found out about your daughter didn't go to plan either. You were waiting for 'the right moment' and that right moment wasn't during an argument after he accused you of cheating.

"Just tell me who he is (Y/N)!" Dean roared, his expression was stony and his eyes guarded and he stared you down

"Dammit Dean I'm not cheating on you!" You yelled back, tears forming in your eyes

You were at a crossroads. Did you just continue to let him think that you were unfaithful or tell him about your daughter? Either way you envisioned him walking away no matter what scenario.

"Then why all the secrecy huh? Every time you get a call you walk out of the room, you won't let me come over to yours, or even come over to mine. You have a guy back home don't you? Just tell me! I know you're hiding something from me so just tell me!" Dean shouted, causing you to flinch away from him

You knew he'd never lay a hand on you but you hated him shouting

"Dean, please stop..." You whimpered, on the verge of begging him as the tears flowed freely down your face "JUST TELL ME!"That was your breaking point.

"I have a daughter okay!" You burst out, watching as his whole body language and expression changed

He fell back and sat on the bed in shock. "You have a daughter?" He ran a hand down his face and looked up at you

"Yes, she's five years old. I had her from a previous relationship. The father knows but has nothing to do with her." You explained, taking a seat next to him, wringing your hands with nervousness. The both of you sat in silence for a while as he processed the information.

"When can I meet her?" His question took you completely of guard and now you were the one in shock as you stared at him, his eyes practically sparkling.

"You want to meet her? You're not leaving me because of this?" You perplexed

"Why on earth would I leave you? I love you and I want to fully be a part of your life. Your daughter is a major part of it. Of course I'm nervous to meet her, but I want to." He assured, taking you your hands in one of his as the other cupped your cheek.

"That is, if you'll allow me too"

"Of course you can meet her! I was just so scared to tell you because I thought you would leave. But there's nothing I want more than for you to meet her." You confirmed, leaning into his hand.

"And I love you too."

(The following week)

It had been a week since you told Dean about your daughter and today was the day he was going to meet her. It was 2pm and you were expecting Dean any minute now, you had told your daughter that he was coming over and you were playing with her when you heard a knock at the door.

"Stay here sweetie, I'll be right back" you said, jumping to your feet to answer the door

You couldn't help but feel a little nervous as you opened the door to him

"Hi darling" Dean said greeting you with a bunch of flowers in his hand

"Hey" you said wrapping your arms around his waist

"These are for you" he said, holding the flowers out to you

"And this is for Mia" he said looking down in front of him at a large box that was placed on the door step

"Thanks babe" you said taking the flowers from him, bringing them up to your nose to inhale there sent

"Wow that's a pretty big box" you said looking down at the package on the floor

"Ah, it's nothing really, I just hope she likes it" Dean said, fidgeting nervously

"Well, you better come in and give it to her then" you said stepping aside for him to come in

He picked up box and carried it into your house, placing it down on the floor once he got inside.

"Where is she?" Dean muttered as he kissed you on the cheek

"She's in the other room, if your ready I can call her?" you said looking up at him for approval

He nodded at you and you called out for her to join you

"Mia sweetie, come and meet mummy's friend" you yelled

Dean was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and you could tell he was just as nervous as you were. Mia came running to you and she immediately stood by your side, she looked up at Dean with a blank expression and he smiled at her warmly.

"Hey there little lady, I'm Dean" he said kneeling down to her level

Mia stood in front of him not really knowing how to react

[The only other man that she had ever had in her life up to that point was her grandfather [your father] and she didn't quite know what to make of him]

"Your mummy tells me that you like Disney Princess" Dean said in a gentle tone of voice

"Is that true?" he asked, smiling at her

Mia nodded her head excitedly at him and Dean chuckled at her reaction, he looked over at the large box that he had brought with him and tapped it with his hand. It was delicately wrapped in a heart patterned paper and had a bright pink bow attached to it.

"Well, I've got something for you" Dean said looking at Mia

"Have a look then" you encouraged

She walked over to the box and slowly ripped the paper off, she opened up the box and started to jump up and down when she recognized the familiar packaging in front of her

"YAY" she squealed, clapping her hands together

"What is it sweetie?" you asked beaming at her

"DISNEY PRINCESS CASTLE" She replied, desperately tugging at the box to try and open it

"Can I play with it now mummy, please?" Mia asked impatiently

"Yes - but haven't you got something to say to Dean first?" you said

"Thank you Dean" she uttered at him

"Your welcome sweetheart, here, let me help you set it up" Dean said taking the castle out of it's box and following your Daughter into the living area of your house.

Dean assembled the castle and spent the next few minutes playing with her in front of it. You followed them into the room and sat down on the couch, taking a moment to watch them both together. Your heart melted when you saw Dean's eyes light up every time he looked at her and he seemed fascinated with her. Eventually Dean got up off the floor and came to sit down beside you, he was careful not to be too intimate with you in front of Mia so instead of kissing you he wrapped his arm around you instead.

"You know, she look's a lot like you" he said looking between you and Mia lovingly

Mia was searching through her toy box for something and you smiled as you looked at her

"She's a credit to you, she really is" he gushed

"DEAN DEAN!!" Mia shouted running towards him with a book in her hand

"What's up little lady?" Dean asked as she bound towards him

"Will you read me a story?" she asked placing the book in his hand

"Off course I will" Dean said, picking up the book from his lap and looking at it

Mia climbed up on the couch in between you and Dean and settled down by Dean's side as he began to read the book to her. By the time Dean finished the book, Mia had fallen asleep on him

"She likes you" you said smiling at the pair of them

"You think so?" Dean asked unconvinced

"I know so" you said, sighing at the adorable sight in front of you

"I'll take her up to her bed" you said, reaching out for her

"No - leave her" Dean said grinning down at her.


	21. Daddy's Little Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to sethrollinsismylife who co-wrote this one with me

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You had just went to the grocery store to get some groceries, Dean hated shopping so you left him at home to look after your daughter. He had just sat down on the couch, hoping to take a nap when your daughter walked over to him with a Barbie in each hand.

"Let's play dollies" she shrieked with excitement

"In a minute baby" Dean mumbled uninterested

"Come on Daddy!! get up" she said bouncing up and down in front of him

Dean let out a long sigh and shuffled to the edge of the couch

"Come on then" he mumbled grabbing a dollie from her hand and shuffling over to her dollhouse that was set up nearby

After a few minutes of playing with the dollhouse Dean sat back down on the couch but your daughter had other ideas and ran over to him with some crayons and paper

"Draw with me daddy" she said, shoving some crayons into his lap

"Why don't you draw me a picture?" he said eager to continue with his nap

"But you draw so good daddy, please" she begged refusing to let him rest

Dean soon gave in to her and spent some time drawing whatever she wanted. Once she was bored with that, another idea sprung to her mind

"Let's play dress-up" she yelled catching Dean off guard

"Dress what?" he asked hoping he misheard her

She made her way over to her mini dressing rail and grabbed a pair of fairy wings, bouncing up and down with excitement as she walked back over to Dean

"Your going to be a Princess" she said, shoving the wings into his lap for him to put them on as she walked over to pick up a bow and some hair ties

Dean reluctantly placed the fairy wings on his back and braced himself as she pulled at his hair, plaiting it and placing a bow at the front of his head

"You look pretty daddy" she said smiling with glee

"But Princess' wear make-up" she added causing Dean to let out a disgruntled groan

(An hour later)

You got back from the grocery store and leant up against the door way, smiling as you looked at them both. Dean was napping on the couch and your daughter was playing with some toys on the floor.

[He's such a great dad and he'll let her do anything to him]

\- and he was quite the sight

"MOMMY!" yelled your daughter, getting up, and running over to you, hugging your legs

"Hey sweetie." you said, picking her up and planting a kiss on her cheek

"I dressed Daddy up" she said proudly, pointing over to Dean

"Wow he looks......nice" you said as you walked towards Dean

"Yeah, he's a Princess" she said excitedly

"I see" you said laughing at her

You couldn't help but giggle a bit when you saw Dean face to face. He had sloppy make up on, and plastic shoes that didn't even match

"Lookin' good, honey." You said, trying to keep a straight face as you spoke to him

You obviously failed, because Dean didn't look very impressed with you

"Hey. Don't laugh at my daughters make-up job." He said

"YOUR daughter?" you said, raising an eyebrow

"I mean our daughter." He corrected

"I'm not laughing at her make-up job, I'm laughing because you look better than I do in make-up." You said, cracking up again

"You know, all this really suits you!!" you said gesturing to his bow and fairy wings with your free hand

Dean shook his head at you and took your Daughter out of your arms

"Excuse me." You said, hands on your hips

"Sorry. I promised her ice cream." He said, heading for the door

"Oh did you now?" you said shaking your head at him

You watched over your shoulder as he walked away from you not even bothering to think about how he looked before he left the house.

"Dean, wait!" You yelled in disbelief

He stopped, and looked at you

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to look at you

"Never mind babe." You said bursting out laughing when you saw him

\- Oh, he's so going to get you back for this later.

 


	22. First Date

——————————————————————————————–

**Based on this request by pepitabis:**

——————————————————————————————–

\- Dean's POV -

(Y/N) and I had been hanging out for a couple of weeks now, we'd eat lunch together most days and I enjoyed her company a lot. She was sweet, funny and I was starting to fall for her. She was all I could think about and I was determined to ask her out

[A week later]

(Y/N) and I were hanging out backstage before Raw and I admit that I was starring at her lips as she spoke  "Have you got a match tonight?" she asked, breaking me out of my trance

"Uh yeah. I've got a match against Cesaro" I replied

"Um.....(Y/N) can I ask you something?" I said after a few seconds of awkward silence

"Sure" she replied with a smile

God I loved her smile, she was just so perfect, far too good for me. "Dean?" she questioned

"Uh yeah um......would you like to go out with me some time?" I asked, my heart beating out of my chest as I eventually asked her out

"As like a date?" she asked with a smile

"Uh yeah as a date. That's if you want too off course" I replied nervously

"I'd love to Dean" she said as she stood up and threw her arms around me, pulling me in for a hug

"Cool um I'll pick you up at 8 then" I said as she nodded in response

————————————————————

I was so nervous as I drove towards her house, I still couldn't believe that she had accepted my offer to take her out and I didn't even think that she felt the same way about me as I did about her, but i was obviously wrong. I pulled up outside her house and I slowly made my way towards her door, fidgeting nervously as I pressed her doorbell. When she opened the door I swore that I felt my jaw drop, she looked absolutely stunning and I was at a loss for words for a few seconds as she stood in front of me.

"Ready to go?" she asked

I nodded and gave her a smile, taking her hand and walking her towards the car  "You look beautiful (Y/N)" I said as I finally managed to find my voice

"Thank you" she replied

The date went well and I actually opened up to her about my tough childhood. I told her about my drug addict mum and alcoholic dad and she seemed to appreciate me being so honest with her. She revealed a few things about her self as well, that I didn't know, and I found out that her life had been tough too. Her father was abusive to her when she was little and her last boyfriend used to beat her up. Even though we had only known each other for a few weeks, I felt completely comfortable around her and I let her into a part of my life that I usually shield from public knowledge and; in return she trusted me with her secrets, details about her life that she never revealed to anyone before and it was at that moment that I realized just how special she was to me.

I held her hand as I drove her back home and I didn't want the night to end. I pulled up outside her house and I walked her to the front door "I had a really good time tonight" she said as she searched for her keys in her handbag

"So did I" I replied as I shoved my hands into my pockets

"So.......i suppose I better go" she said as she lent forward and kissed me on the cheek

"What if I don't want you to go?" I replied

I slowly moved closer to her, my hands resting either side of her head as her body pressed up against her front door. Her breath hitched and the corner of my mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Then don't" she managed, as her eyes flickered between my eyes and lips

I pressed my lips up against hers, and my hands grabbed hold of her waist, her lips moving with mine as I nibbled at her bottom lip slightly, deepening the kiss as she let out a gasp. Her fingers tangled in my hair and I pushed my body flush against hers. I pulled away from her and she let out a whine of protest. I smirked at her and started to kiss and nibble on her neck, finding her sweet spot and sucking on it as she started to moan, her fingers tugging at the hem of my shirt. 

"Not out here" she managed as she pulled away from me and unlocked the door

"Take this off" she begged as we made our way inside, her fingers tugging at my leather jacket. I obliged and removed my jacket and vest, her hands running across my chest as she admired my toned torso

It wasn't long before we were both stripped down to our underwear and I grabbed hold of her, lifting her into my arms and laying her down onto the couch 

"You sure about this (Y/N)?" I asked, hesitating slightly as I kissed my way down her body

She nodded and bit her bottom lip as I descended lower. My eyes darkened at her consent and my hands began to trace along the hem of her underwear, my fingers beginning to stroke her through her damp panties as I applied just the right amount of pressure. Her hips began to buck against my hand and I watched her carefully "You like that (Y/N)?" I asked as her eyes shut tight

"Please" she begged as I pressed down a little harder

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want?" I teased

"I need you please" she replied as she starred up at me

"Hmmm let me see how wet you are first" I replied as I removed her underwear, raising an eyebrow at her as I admired her anatomy, the smooth skin on her pussy glistening with wetness 

"Mmmm such a pretty little pussy all nice and wet for me" I growled as I stood up and removed my boxers, my member springing up as it was released from it's confines. 

I got back on the couch and straddled her waist, pulling her left leg around my waist as I lined myself up against her entrance. My lips pressing up against hers for another passionate kiss as I slowly pushed into her, giving her a few moments to adjust to my size before I started to slowly move inside of her, my thrusts gentle at first until she begged me to speed up, her nails digging into the skin on my back as she started to moan. My hips slamming against hers as she wrapped her other leg around my waist and pulled me even closer.

"Shit Dean" she gasped 

"You feel so fucking good" I groaned, sweat covering our bodies as we moved simultaneously

"Oh god Dean I'm gonna oh fuck" she screamed as her orgasm washed over her and her walls contracting around me, bringing me to my own high as a series of swear words left my mouth, my body coming to a halt as I released inside of her and gently pulled out, collapsing beside her on the couch as we both gasped for air

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" I asked

"You bet I am" she replied as I pecked her on the lips and pulled her closer to me, my arms wrapping around her and her head resting on my chest as we cuddled on the couch


	23. Chance Encounter [Moxley]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose who co-wrote this one with me

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

Ok here's mine. Jon Moxley takes a liking to my character and says he loves ''chocolate'' (cos i'm black) and that he wants a ''taste'' and throw in him having a fork somewhere lol sooooo smut please? Thannkkss

\-------------------------------

''Let's get on with it, ladies!''

Your boss bellows into your locker room before you come on for the second shift; tying the apron tight around your waist, you tug a little at your shorts and adjust your tight fitting top. This is your work uniform. You didn't work for one of those reputable chains where you had a shot at a calendar, but it was a sports bar nonetheless - well maybe a little less...maybe a little dirtier.

It was good money as you were a delicacy, unlike your stick figure Barbie counterparts. You had some natural curve and much smoother skin as you didn't have to plaster on the make up to look picture perfect. While the pay was consistent, the tips good, you were over some of your more hand-sy customers.

You bat your thick eye lashes and wet you lips while men flood with compliments and make their orders; you are happy to do what you have to do until a new rowdy bunch enter the room. Without much warning, you are confronted by the kind of blue eyes that people pay to manufacture. For a second, as you two stare at each other, he's sober; but it doesn't take long to figure out that he was drinking prior to coming into a new establishment.

He and his three friends are seated in another section, leaving you to believe you'll be able to avoid him; it's impossible as a frustrated co-worker approaches you, ''Special request in my section, really?''

''What? I don't know them'' Your protest is goes unheard as she stomps off and leaves you to approach their table; they immediately request more liquor and 'whatever your greasiest food is'. Writing it down, hoping the idiots have enough to tip you with, you smile, ''Got it''

The service goes rather smoothly as their food appears quick and you keep the pitcher full. It is only when you move to clear their plates that things change.

Finally, the dirty blonde places his hand on your wrist and leans to speak into your ear, ''What you got for dessert?''

Though his breath is laced with liquor, you can't help but smile at him, ''What you got a taste for?''

''I do love chocolate'' He rubs his stomach with a slight frown, ''I kind of feel the urge for a taste of it right now''

Your body hums; not only is he attractive, he's assertive. His innuendoes do not go unnoticed, and you are all too happy to oblige, ''i'll get right on that''

''I sure hope so'' His dimples appear as he smirks, '';Make sure the only name on that order is Moxley''

Your not the type of person to have encounters with costumers but there was something about this 'Moxley' character that made your self-control slip. You fetched his order and placed a slice of chocolate fudge cake down in front of him, placing a fork next to his plate as a smirk of satisfaction played on his lips

''What time do you get off sweetheart?'' he husked, as he cut into the cake and placed a little bit in his mouth, licking the frosting off the fork as his eyes burned into you

''6'' you said simply, excusing yourself as you attempted to get through the rest of your shift with him still sat close by

His eyes never left you for the whole time he was there and every time your eyes met you felt butterflies in your stomach. There was something about the way he looked at you that made you weak at the knees and once he left you gathered up the empty plates and saw a note placed on top of the bill

I'll be waiting for you sweetheart x

A smile spread across your face. He wasn't like some of the other male customers you had to deal with. He flirted and he was straight forward, but he didn't harass you and for some reason you felt like you could trust him

\-----------------

You somehow managed to continue with your shift and you left the bar, leaning up against the front of the building as you scanned through your phone. You had decided to wait for Moxley for 5 minutes and then go home and you were hoping that he wouldn't stand you up.

''Did you miss me baby?''

You didn't even notice him approach you and his voice made you jump slightly, your eyes looking up at him through your eyelashes as you put your phone into your pocket

''Where are your crew?'' you asked with a slight smile, raising an eyebrow at him

''Fuck the crew. I've got everything I want right here'' he replied as he edged closer to you

Your breath hitched when his lips connected with yours, and you were suddenly very aware of your surroundings as you pulled back from him

''Not here'' you gasped placing a hand on his chest

He smirked and took hold of your hand as he lead her to his car, which was parked in a dark corner of the parking lot away from any building or main roads

''You have really soft lips'' Jon complimented as you reached his car, his lips pressing up against yours again as he grabbed hold of your hips

''Get in the back of the car'' he growled, his eyes wild with lust as he pulled back from you and unlocked the car

You got in and he followed you, unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans, his member prominent through his boxer shorts

''You wanna take care of that for me?'' he asked as he grabbed his length and pushed his boxers down

You immediately took him in your mouth but he pushed you away, shaking his head at you ''No no darlin' I don't want you're mouth I want you're pussy'' he demanded as he started to tug on your work uniform, stripping the clothing of you in a matter of minutes as he lead you down on your back and positioned himself at your entrance, pushing your thong to the side as he slid his way in

''Ahhh'' you moaned as he pushed all the way into you, his hands gripping onto your hips as he started thrusting into you at a quick pace. He wasn't holding back at all and the car was shaking from the force of his thrusts

''Mmmm'' he moaned as he started to suck on one of your nipples

''Oh yeah, just like that baby'' you moaned as your fingers tugged on his hair, his rapid movements causing you to completely lose control of yourself as your climax approached

''God you feel so good'' he groaned as his lips attached to your again for a passionate kiss

Before you knew it your orgasm hit you and your body started to shudder underneath him, your nails clawing into his back as your walls tightened around him

''OHHHH FUCCCK!!'' He yelled as he also reached his peak coming a few minutes after you

''Maybe I should order a special request more often'' he smirked, licking his lips at you as you attempted to tidy yourself up


	24. Love or Hate?

**—————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

—————————————————————————————

\- Your POV -

I've tried to like him, I really have but sometimes I just hate everything he says and does. He get's under my skin, he riles me up, he infuriates me and at the same time I can't help but laugh at him. Thinking back, it's not really surprising that we have the relationship we do now, considering how we first met

_*Flashback*_

_I had just been in a match against Nikki Bella and I was eager to get out of my sweaty clothes and shower as I made my way back to my locker room. As I approached my room three figures blocked my path and I looked up to find Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins starring down at me._

_''Can I help you?'' I asked sarcastically ''Cos you're in my way''_

_It didn't escape my notice that Dean's was checking me out and I was quickly losing my patience_

_''Hey Ambrose'' I said, clicking my fingers ''My face is up here''_

_He just shrugged and a sleazy grin spread across his face ''Oh come on darling. Just admit it. You want me right? I mean I'm not really surprised, everyone does'' he said_

_Oh my. This man really was delusional_

_''In your dreams sweetheart'' I replied, trying my hardest not to laugh in his face ''Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do'' I added as I pushed my way past them and disappeared into my locker room_

Don't get me wrong he can be nice,  _sometimes,_  but in the two years we've known each other those moments seem far and few between and it doesn't help that most of my fellow superstars seem completely smitten by him. Their always talking about how handsome and sweet he really is, but I just don't see it myself.

\------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in catering, lost in my own thoughts when Roman came and sat down beside me. Now me and Roman weren't exactly friends, but we got on well enough to have a conversation and I knew that he'd have to have something on his mind for him to actually want to talk to me.

''Hey Roman'' I smiled as I ate a mouthful of my salad

''Hey'' he replied

''What's up?'' I asked after a few seconds of silence

''Um. Well can I ask you something?'' Roman asked as he looked across the room

I followed his gaze and saw that Dean was sitting directly opposite us 

''Sure'' I replied 

It was obvious that Dean had sent Roman over to ask me something. 

''Why don't you like Dean?'' Roman asked

''Who said I don't like him?'' I replied, looking up at him briefly

''Uh. Well no one, I just-''

''Look Roman'' I interrupted, standing up and disposing of my empty salad container ''Dean's obviously sent you over here so don't worry about it. I'll go and talk to him okay'' I said as I made your my over to Dean

As I got closer Dean started to wiggle in his seat, trying his best to look like he wasn't bothered by my presence, even though it was obvious that he was 

''Have you got something to ask me Dean?'' I asked, sitting down in the chair opposite him

''Nope'' he replied, popping the p as he said it

''That's funny because from what I can gather, you sent Roman over to ask me why I don't like you'' I replied, only for him to shrug in response ''Is that it?'' I asked ''You're just gonna ignore me and shrug. Honestly Dean, how old are you now? You're acting like a teenager. If you've got something to ask me then just fucking ask me!!'' I said growing increasingly angry

''Okay fine'' Dean replied, sitting up in his chair ''Why do you hate me so much?'' he asked

''I don't hate you Dean. You just get on my nerves sometimes, that's all'' I answered honestly. 

It was true. I didn't hate him, sure he got on my nerves sometimes but I knew that somewhere, deep down inside of him, there was a decent guy.

''Yeah? Well you get on my nerves too'' Dean replied

''Well then we're pretty even aren't we?'' I replied before standing up and walking out of the room

\- Dean's POV -

(Y/N) and I didn't start off on the best of terms, and I admit that it was my fault. When I first saw her, I thought she was beautiful and when I first spoke to her, I let my nerves get the better of me, and I made a complete fool of myself. I have liked her for two years now but it was obvious that she didn't like me back. It was true what I said to her, I could have any girl I wanted, the women around here practically dropped at my feet, but I didn't want them, I wanted what I couldn't have. I wanted her.

''Hey. I'm sorry about that man'' Roman said as he sat down beside me

''It's alright bro. I should have never dragged you into this in the first place'' I replied, letting out a long sigh

Roman knew how I felt about (Y/N), so did Seth and they had tried to get her on my side, but she wasn't having any of it. I had messed up and every time I tried to put things right, I just seemed to make things even worse.

\------------------------------------------------------

[A few months later]

\- Your POV -

It had been a few months since Dean had asked me why I hated him and I had tried hard to give him a chance, he had been acting differently around me lately; kinder, and I was starting to see the sweet side of Dean Ambrose that everyone was talking about. He would always come and wish me good luck before a match and would sometimes help me out with my workouts at the gym. I was currently getting ready for my match, changing into my ring gear when the door to my locker room flew open, causing me to jump. I was only half-dressed and I winched in embarrassment as Dean walked straight into the room.

''Oh. I'm sorry!!'' he said, quickly turning around

''Haven't you heard of knocking!?'' I yelled as I threw a top over my head, pulling it down over myself

''I-um I-I uh came to wish you good luck for your match. I should have knocked'' Dean stuttered

''You can turn around now'' I replied

He slowly turned around and smiled awkwardly at me, not seeming to know what to say or do as he shuffled on his feet

\- Dean's POV -

Ugh Why do I keep messing things up!! Every time I get the courage to ask (Y/N) out, I do something stupid and this was the perfect example. Why didn't I knock on the damn door instead of walking straight in? She probably thinks I'm a pervert or something.

''Dean. Are you alright?''

It was now or never. I had waiting two long years to ask her out and if I didn't do it now, I never would ''Would you like to go out with me sometime?''

\- Your POV -

Did I just hear that right? Did Dean Ambrose just ask me out! 

"You want to go out we me?'' I asked

''Yeah. I like you (Y/N). I have done for a while now.......so what do you say?''

\- Dean's POV -

I wasn't sure where my sudden boost of confidence was coming from, but it felt great to finally tell her how I felt. I had never hated her, I had never even disliked her, I had teased her because I didn't know how to act around her. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I played a character, I hid my true feelings. I wasn't expecting her to say yes; I was expecting her to laugh in my face and I had already prepared myself for rejection, but I was sick of hiding my feelings.

\- Your POV -

''Sure why not'' I replied with a smile

Okay. So maybe I had been feeling a certain way towards Dean recently. I'm not sure why or how it even happened but I had slowly developed a crush on him. I finally saw why everyone liked him so much and I regretted ever being mean to him in the first place. Sure he could be a dick sometimes; but everyone can be right? Roman had told me once that Dean is very different to how people think when you get to know him and he was right.

''Really!?'' Dean replied, seemingly shocked

''Yes Dean really'' I laughed

\------------------------------------------------------

Dean had explained to me during our date why he acted the way he did around me. It turns out that I made him nervous. I honestly didn't think that behind the persona of Dean Ambrose, there would be such a kind, gentle and sweet sole. I wish that he had trusted me enough to show me his real self years ago, but that was all in the past now. We had started fresh and we were now a couple.

I was spending some time with Dean in his locker room before Raw started, Seth and Roman shared a locker room with Dean but they were currently at catering, leaving me and Dean alone. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today yet?'' Dean asked with a smile

''No'' I replied with a smile of my own

''Well, babe. You look beautiful today and every over day for that matter'' Dean replied

He seriously was too much at times and my heart swelled at his words as a blush spread across my face "Now I'm blushing. Thanks a lot'' I moaned as I placed my hands on my cheeks

''Hey. I'm just telling the truth'' Dean shrugged as he walked over to me and pecked me on the lips

He knelt down in front of me and took hold of my hands

''You busy after Raw?'' he asked

''No. Why?'' I replied

''Fancy going out for dinner. Just you and me?'' he asked

''Yeah that sounds great'' I replied

Dean smiled and leant in to kiss me again but before he could Roman and Seth came barging through the door 

"You mean Roman and I aren't invited as well?'' Seth said with a proud smile

''Have you two been eavesdropping?'' I asked with a frown

''Well this is  _our_  locker room'' Roman replied

''Unbelievable'' Dean mumbled before making his way into the bathroom

''No but seriously (Y/N) we're just glad that you and Dean finally sorted things out and got together already!!'' Seth said as he sat down beside me

''Yeah! I thought that I would have to kill Dean at one point, just so I could get a rest from him mopping around'' Roman added

''I did not mope!'' Dean yelled, obviously hearing the whole conversation from inside the bathroom

''Yes you did!!'' Seth yelled back, causing Roman to laugh

With that, Dean came out of the bathroom and took hold of my hand, yanking me up off the bench ''Come on babe, let's go to your locker room. This one's way too crowded'' 

Dean and I made our way to my locker room and once we were inside he grabbed hold of me gently, wrapping his arms around me as he started to kiss me passionately. 

"Okay. So maybe I was moping. A little'' He admitted after a few minutes of making out

''That's alright babe. I won't tell anyone'' I replied

I hated to admit it, but I had fallen for him hard. In the space of only a few short months, he had managed to flip my emotions completely upside down and I was powerless to resist it. I had gone from hating everything about him to loving him endlessly. I think that I loved him all along, deep down, but my love was masked by annoyance and frustration. All I knew was that as I stood there, with my head rested up against his chest, I had never been happier.


	25. Inner Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose who co-wrote this one with me

**—————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by **yukanda-tsuyoi:****

****—————————————————————————————** **

"I'm so mad that I can't see straight." You pace back and forth in front of him, the locker room barren as he tapes his hands up for his match tonight; you need someone on your side, someone who will share your frustration in a friend's betrayal because Paige had stabbed you in the back

Dean sticks to his task, pounding his fist into his opposite palm, "So what are you gonna do about it?''"

You stop, frowning at him and hoping for his elaboration, ''What can I do? I have to request a match."

"You don't request, darlin." Dean tosses the tape aside, standing to his feet, "Time for you to get a little rebellious. Handle this the way you need to."

"Meaning?''"

''Make the match.''"

You slide your hands into your back jean pockets, trying not to be nervous as he stepped forward and inches away from you; yet he's so near that his breath brushes your skin, "

''How?''"

Forming a crooked grin, his aqua eyes burn holes into yours, ''Attack Paige, piss her off to the point where she demands the match with you.''"

''I don't know. What if I get reprimanded for it?''"

''It doesn't matter if Paige is out for the kill. You have to make her life a living hell." He brushes your hair back behind your shoulders before giving them a light squeeze, "Trust me. Let out your inner bad girl...it could be fun for everyone.''"

Maybe he was right. It had seemed to work well enough for him so far; breaking all the rules and not caring about the repercussions. If Dean wanted something, he got it. Maybe it was worth a try

—————————-

For the next couple of weeks you did just that; attacking Paige at every opportunity, interfering in all of her matches until she eventually called you out.

_*Flashback*_

_You waited for your entrance music to play, your thoughts focused on what Dean had said. He was right, it had worked and now you were about to go out to the ring and confront Paige once and for all. You made your way down the entrance ramp and entered the ring, waiting for a microphone as the crowd cheered at you arrival, a sly smile spreading across your face as you saw the anger in Paige's expression_

_''Before you say anything Paige, i need to tell you something" you uttered, getting straight to the point "I I considered you a friend, I trusted you and you betrayed me, but I want to make one thing very clear to you right now. You have messed with the wrong girl this time, you have unleashed a side of me that I haven't let out for years and trust me when I tell you right now that you have absolutely no idea what I am capable of."_

_The crowd cheered loudly and you smiled at them before continuing "I'm ready to kick your ass Paige, so what do you say?''_

_Paige took a moment to study your face, desperately looking for any sign of weakness as the crowd broke out into a chorus of 'Yes' chants_

_''You know what. You're on!" Paige replied, dropping the microphone before quickly leaving the ring_

You made your way back to your locker room, adrenaline still buzzing through your veins as you processed what just happened in the ring. You felt good, you had got what you wanted and you had a new confidence about your match with Paige. Maybe letting out your inner bad girl out was just what you needed


	26. Inner Bad Girl [Extra]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got asked to continue the Inner Bad Girl One Shot with smut, so here it is

"Felt good didn't it!" You jumped, turning around quickly to find Dean standing behind you; you had been so deep in thought that you didn't even hear him come in

"Yeah it did" you admitted with a smile

"You know I like this side of you (Y/N) you looked pretty bad ass out there" Dean said as he slowly edged his way towards you

Your breath caught in your throat and you weren't sure what to do as Dean wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your body flush against him. He started to lightly grind his hips up against yours and when he began to kiss and nip at your neck, you couldn't help but moan, titling your head slightly to allow him better access. 

"Dean I haven't even showered yet" you gasped, your last minute attempt to resist his charms falling on death ears as he continued his assault on your senses, biting on your earlobe

"I don't mind if you don't darlin" he replied, his voice deep and full of lust as he spoke directly into your ear "Besides. You're beautiful like this, all flushed and sweaty"

He continued to lace your neck with kisses for another few minutes before slowly making his way up to your mouth, tracing your jawline with his mouth and lightly pressing his lips against yours, the pressure of his grinds increasing slightly as you finally lost all your restraint, clutching his hair tightly with one of your hands as you kissed him roughly, urging him to hurry up and do something already 

"Mmmm I defiantly like this side of you" Dean said as he pulled away from you, walking over to the door and locking it before swaying back over to you

Your body was a sweaty, hot and needy mess, slumped against the cold wall of your locker room 

"I've got a match in 20 minutes but I can't leave without at least tasting you first" Dean stated as he dropped down to his knees and made short work of removing your ring shorts and panties. 

Looking up at you as he trailed soft kisses from your stomach down to pussy, teasing you with a chaste kiss to your clit before swiping his tongue up your slit, this time applying more pressure as he sucked on your clit. Your hands found their way into his hair again and you tugged on his locks, encouraging him to continue as you started to moan. Dean expertly worked on bringing you to your peak and the more you moaned the more effort he seemed to put in, your hips bucking up against his sinful mouth 

"Oh god Dean I'm gonna"

"Do it baby come for me" Dean encouraged

Your back arched off the wall and your body started to shake as your orgasm finally hit you, your fingers tugging hard at Dean's hair as waves of pleasure pulsed through your body, Dean quickly lapping up all that you could offer him as you rode out your orgasm, his tongue eagerly licking you clean as you attempted to catch your breath.

Dean stood up and smiled at you, his arousal obvious by the tent in his jeans 

"When I get back you can help me out with this darlin" he said, grabbing his bulge before leaving the room


	27. A Declaration Of Love

He fidgeted in his seat, chewing on his gum anxiously as his foot tapped repeatedly on the hard wooden floor. He was telling himself to do the right thing and stay quiet, but the longer the ceremony went on the more he felt the need to do something before it was to late. You were best friends, childhood sweethearts; soulmates and now he was watching you get married another man. He only had himself to blame, he had commitment issues and it was the reason that you eventually broke up in the first place. You wanted to get married and start a family with him but he didn't want any of that and that's why you called it a day. You had tried to move on, date other guys and get on with your life but no other man ever compared to him. 

And now Dean was faced with a dilemma, the women he loved was marrying his best friend.  Should he stop the wedding, risk everything and possibly lose you both, or should he stay quiet and live with the fact that he let you get away from him? 

...............................................................

He didn't hear you exchange your vows, his mind was too focused on the what he was going to do and all he could think about was that he should be the one standing in front of you, slipping a ring on your finger, and his heart was breaking as he saw how beautiful you looked in your wedding dress. This could have been you and his special moment and now all he could do was sit there and watch as you became another man's wife.

 _''If_   _anyone_   _here_   _can_   _show_   _just_   _cause_   _why_   _this_   _couple_   _cannot_   _lawfully_   _be_   _joined_   _together_   _in_   _holy_   _matrimony,_   _let_   _them speak_   _now_   _or forever_   _hold_   _their_   _peace''_

He wasn't sure what made him stand up but what he did know was that all eyes were now on him, his voice getting stuck in his throat as he caught eyes with you, your expression full of shock and confusion as he gathered himself.

''Dean?'' His friend of 10 years uttered, his face a picture of uncertainty

''I-I I'm sorry. I never meant to ruin your special day but I can't sit here for one more second and let this go ahead'' Dean was rambling now, words just spilling out of him at their own accord ''I love you (Y/N) and have done since we were kids, it was my fault that we split up and I'll freely admit that in front of everyone here today, but I also know that I made a huge mistake by letting you go and I can't just sit here and watch you get married to another man, knowing that it is me that you should be getting married to''

......................................................

You didn't know what to do, you were gobsmacked, words completely failed you and now all eyes were on you, the air thick with tension as everyone waited for your response. You were torn, your heart was urging you to grab hold of Dean's hand and run out of the church but your head was telling you to go ahead with the ceremony. You still loved Dean and there was no denying that but he had his chance years ago and you made it clear that you weren't going to wait around for him to want what you wanted out of life, but as you looked at him, standing on shaky feet, shuffling awkwardly, you just wanted to pull him close to you and comfort him.

You're finance's tight grip around your wrist was almost pleading, desperate and you looked up at him apologetically as he silently pleaded with you to continue ''I'm sorry babe''

You weren't quite sure what you were apologizing for or what your declaration even meant but before you could stop yourself you were moving towards Dean, extending your hand out to him and pulling him into a side room, gaps from the guests ringing in your ears as you finance called after you. The door slammed behind you and you starred at each other for a few minutes, not a word spoken as you tried to calm yourself down. Your body was betraying you on what should have been the most important day of your life and you fought against it as it urged you to run into Dean's arms. You could faintly hear your fiancee apologizing to everyone and announcing that everyone would have to leave as you sat yourself down on a nearby stool.

''(Y/N)'' Dean's voice was quiet and you saw him move towards you out of the corner of your eye

''Why Dean?'' you replied looking up at him with teary eyes

''Because I meant every word I said out there-''

''But why now, at my wedding. Why couldn't you tell me all of this years ago before I even got engaged. You were the one that introduced us, urged us to get together. I mean how messed up is this right now'' you said

Dean crouched down beside you and grabbed hold of your hand ''I know it is and I'm sorry that I've messed everything up - that I keep messing everything up and I'm sorry that I've put you in this position but I couldn't sit there and let you get married without at least telling you how I felt''

You looked at him and sighed, even now he managed to have some kind of control over you; so much so that you just wanted to kiss him right now, despite everything he had just done 

''God Dean this is so wrong'' you reached over to him, pushing a strand of his curly hair out of his face ''but despite all my better judgment I can't be mad at you''

''You can't?'' He smiled at you and you couldn't help but smile back at him as his dimples came into view

''No because despite all my best efforts i still love you, I've always loved you Dean. I never stopped, even after we broke up'' you admitted

''Really?'' he asked as you nodded your head

''Yeah and I love (Y/F/N) but I don't love him like I love you'' you admitted

''So what are you saying?'' Dean asked

Before you could answer him the door flew open and your finance appeared in the doorway, his eyes immediately focusing on you and Dean's joined hands 

"What's going on (Y/N)?'' he asked as he shot Dean a livid look

''I don't know'' you replied honestly

''YOU DON'T KNOW!! (Y/N) WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE GETTING MARRIED RIGHT NOW'' your finance yelled causing Dean to stand to his feet ''HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE HOLDING HANDS WITH HIM AND JUST LEAVE ME STANDING OUT THERE LIKE THAT HUH?''

''Hey don't speak to her like that'' Dean warned, stepping up to your finance

''OR WHAT HUH?'' The two men began to size up to each other, shoving and daring each other to do something as you sat there shell shocked. Everything was happening so fast and so many emotions were rushing through you that you couldn't even think straight.

''Guys please stop'' you begged, tears now falling from your face

They both stopped what they were doing to look at you, and Dean immediately rushed to your side when he saw that you were crying, instinctively pulling you into him, much to the disgust of your finance 

"Get your grubby little hands off her'' he spat as you clung onto Dean, burying your head into his chest

You felt yourself being pulled away from Dean by your arm and something inside of you snapped, as you shoved your finance off you with a firm push 

''JUST LEAVE DAMMNIT. JUST GO!!''

You quickly fell back into Dean's arms as you finance starred at the two of you in shock for a moment before eventually doing what you asked. Dean began to gently rock you in his arms and one of his hands stroked the top of you head until you calmed down. You had missed this, you missed Dean, being this close to him and without even realizing it you had just made a decision, mindlessly gravitating towards Dean and choosing him over your finance. You looked up at him with watery eyes and Dean was quick to wipe a stray tear from your cheek before slowly lowering his head down and capturing you lips in a soft and gentle kiss, sealing your fate.


End file.
